A Grimm Threat
by icypika
Summary: After the fall of beacon Team RWBY was captured by Salem and sealed away in separate areas of Remnant. Not all hope is lost though in a small town known as Starlight Valley a group of four friends have matching auras to those of the original Team RWBY members. It's up to them to find a way to save Team RWBY. Warning: TG Transformation are in the story.
1. A Blooming Rose

A young man named Kai was on his way home from school. He was a senior in High School. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, light blue pants with white socks with blue slip on shoes. He was wearing an old light winter jacket. He was about 5' 5', skinny, white skin, and had very little muscle. He had just taken his midterms for the first semester and he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to get home and watch RWBY, he was a big fan of the show. The first episode of the fourth season was supposed to be released next Saturday he wanted to rewatch the first 3 seasons before it came out. His favorite character was Ruby Rose for many reasons. He and Ruby were similar in many ways. First of all, both of them were socially awkward when it came to meeting new people. A few more similarities were that both of them could be very childish at times, they both had an older sister, and the biggest similarities between the two were that they both lost their mother at a young age. He can't exactly say that's something he is happy to have in common, but it was scary how similar the explanation of how their mother died. Ruby's mother died while on a mission as a huntress. Kari's mother died in a similar fashion. The story he was told about how his mother died was that she died protecting a group of little kids from a shooter. She threw a rock at the shooters gun hand getting his attention leaving time for the kids to run away and call the police. After realizing that the kids had gotten away the shooter started shooting at his mother, but luckily the man was so angry he couldn't aim properly and missed each shot. Once he ran out of bullets he charged at his mother and stabbed her in the heart. Shortly after he murdered Kai's mother the police had arrived and arrested him. Sadly it was too late for Kai's mother and she was already dead. That's the story Kai had been told by his older sister and father about his mother's death. It gave him nightmares for weeks after the first time he heard the story and occasionally even now that story haunts him. He vowed that he wouldn't let something like that happen again. The only problem was... he was nowhere near strong enough to deal with something like that. As he made his way home he heard a girl scream. He quickly ran towards the scream hoping to be able to stop someone from getting killed. Once he arrived at the source of the scream which was coming from an alley nearby, he saw a girl probably about 19 years old lying on the ground bleeding from multiple areas on her arms. He quickly ran to the girl's side thankfully she seemed to breathing, but he quickly ripped off a part of his old jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around the girl's wounds. As he was wrapping the wounds he saw a black figure with some sort of mask on running away deeper into the alley. He didn't have time to think about what that was and called an ambulance for the girl. As he waited for the ambulance he saw that the girl had her bag laying next to her. He decided he should hold onto it and make sure it doesn't get left behind once she was in the ambulance. Once the ambulance arrived they loaded the girl into the emergency wagon. Kai managed to convince the medics to let him come along as comfort for the girl. Before he got in the ambulance he called his older sister Lily and left a message explaining what happened. After about 30 minutes the ambulance arrived at the closest hospital. The medics immediately brought the girl to the ER. They told Kai he had to wait outside in the waiting room. Kai understood and sat down to wait for permission from the doctors before he could talk to the girl. His phone started ringing, he looked at his caller ID and saw it was his older sister calling.

He answered his phone, "Hey sis I see you got my message."

A female voice answered back with panic clearly heard in their voice, "KAI! Please tell me you're okay. Are you injured? What happened?"

"I'm fine Lily I wasn't injured at all. I'm more worried about the girl I found injured. She had serious cuts on her arms. She was bleeding from multiple areas on her arm. I managed to wrap up the cuts using torn pieces from my old jacket." Kai answered calmly.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Listen you'll have to wait a while before I can pick you up to take you home. My work is an hour away from the hospital and I can't leave yet. We don't have anymore help here, so I have stay for about another 2 hours." She explained.

"No problem Lily besides I want to stay until the doctor's tell me about the girl's condition. I'll talk to you later." He said before hanging up. Kai sighed it was going to be a while before the doctor's told him anything. He decided to take a rest and wait until he could visit the girl. After about 45 minutes one of the nurse's came over to Kai and said that the girl had woken up. She also told Kai that the girl wanted to talk to him. He wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to him, but he didn't argue and grabbed the girl's bag which he kept an eye on not wanting anything to fall out when the medics rushed the girl to the ER. He entered the girl's room and Kai finally got a glimpse of the girl's face. He never got a good look at her before because he was too focused on wrapping up the girl's wounds. The girl's face was what the kids at his school would describe as pretty. She had blue eyes and had long red hair that looked like it went down to her mid-back. He went over to the girl after putting her bag on the table next to her bed.

He timidly said, "Um… the nurse said you wanted to talk to me."

The girl answered with a smile, "Yes I do, but first we should introduce ourselves shouldn't we?" Kai wanted to facepalm how could he forget to introduce himself first.

"Right of course my bad. My name is Kai Kamiya. What's your name?" He introduced himself.

The girl answered, "My name is Rose Yagami. It's nice to meet you Kai."

"Same to you Rose. How are you feeling? Those cuts you had when I found you looked really bad." He asked.

"I'm feeling alright thanks to you." She smiled at him.

Kai blushed, "I...uh...didn't anything really."

Rose giggled, "Don't be so modest Kai. The doctors told me that if you hadn't wrapped up my wounds so quickly I would've been dead. You saved my life Kai." This made Kai's face turn as red as a rose petal. "So...um do you mind telling me what attacked you?" He asked awkwardly.

"No I don't mind at all. Besides I think you're the only one who'd believe me. Before I answered I want to ask you something. Do you know the web series RWBY?"

Kai blinked at the odd question, but answered her all the same.

"Yes I do, its one of my favorite shows of all time. Why do you ask?"

"If that's the case then I'm 100% sure you'll believe me." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I was attacked by a Grimm." She answered.

Kai blinked that was impossible wasn't it? I mean RWBY is just a fictional show. It should be impossible for Grimm to really exist. He wanted to call Rose crazy, but he couldn't help but feel like she was telling the truth.

"What do you mean a Grimm attacked you? How is that possible?" He asked confused.

Rose looked around the room, "I don't have time to explain it all right now. The doctor should be coming back soon. Can you get something out of the front pocket of my bag?" Kai wasn't sure why she suddenly changed the subject, but didn't question it. He went over to her bag and opened the pocket she asked him to. He pulled out a charm bracelet with a Rose charm on it. He went over to give it to Rose. When he tried to hand it to her she pushed it back.

"I want you to have it as a thank you for saving me. Please keep it close and don't lose it." She said to him. Kai tried to protest, but Rose didn't let him.

"Can you come by here tomorrow at about two in the afternoon? The doctor says I'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow afternoon. I promise I'll answer your questions then." She told him. Kai sighed he knew when to give up on an argument with girl. He nodded and left her room and headed downstairs to the lobby. Once he was in the lobby he saw his older sister Lily waiting for him. Lily had long light brown hair with blue eyes. She is about 5' 3'. She was pretty petite, but had an athletic body of a volleyball player. She was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and matching shorts with light blue sneakers. She came over to Kai and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright. Is the girl you helped doing okay?" She asked.

Kai nodded, "Yeah the doctors wrapped up her cuts with professional bandages and said she could be discharged tomorrow afternoon. There isn't much doctor's can do about big cuts. She wants me to come tomorrow afternoon to help her get home I guess. She gave me something as a thank you for saving her, but I don't know it's kind of weird."

Lily had a teasing smile on her face, "Ooh did my little brother get himself a girlfriend?"

Kai's face once again turned bright red, "No…. she isn't my girlfriend sis. She was just thankful is all."

Lily said, "Listen little bro if a girl gives you a gift so quickly then she has to have some sort of feelings for you. What did she give you?"

Kai said, "A charm bracelet she had in her bag. It's kind of weird she had it just sitting in her bag almost as if she knew something would happen."

"Little bro just take the gift if you don't you'll make her feel bad. I doubt you want that. Can you show me the bracelet?" Lily said. Kai nodded and showed Lily the small charm bracelet with the rose charm on it. Lily took a look at it and quickly put it on Kai's wrist.

Kai said surprised, "Hey! What was that for?"

Lily said, "I put it on your wrist because I know you unless I put it on you never would've worn it. Come on at least keep it on until after you take her home tomorrow."

Kai said, "No thanks I already get picked on enough." He tried to take the bracelet off, but without him noticing the bracelet seemed to tighten itself around his wrist and somehow preventing him from taking it off.

"Great she gave me the equivalent of chinese handcuffs in the form of a charm bracelet. Thanks a lot Lily. I knew it was weird she had a gift ready right away." Kai muttered.

"Sorry bro, at least you can ask her about it tomorrow. Anyways let's head home for now. I'll take you here tomorrow afternoon and drive the two of you to her house." Lily apologized. Kai sighed knowing he couldn't do much now and followed his sister to her car. As he made his way to his sister's car he didn't notice the charm bracelet give off dim glow. He went from 5' 5' to 5' 2'. This was only one of many changes to come. Kai and his sister arrived home from the hospital. Kai was exhausted and skipped out on dinner to sleep early. Too many thing happened today and he wanted to think on what Rose meant when she said she was attacked by a Grimm. He dozed off on his bed in his pajamas which consisted of a blue pajama shirt and pajama shorts. While he was fast asleep he didn't notice that his legs became much more slender and that his feet had shrunk. He tossed in his bed as his genitals changed from that of a male to that of a female. He continued tossing in his sleep. His chest grew to about a B-cup making him officially a girl. Her face started to change and became much softer, her eyes went from blue to a piercing gray. Her nose became much smaller and almost looked like there was nothing there. Her hair changed colors from brown to black with a red tint. The changes to her hair didn't stop there her hair lengthened down to the end of her neck. The last thing to change was her voice. Her Adam's apple disappeared leaving her with a voice of a 15 year old girl. A young 15 year old girl took the place of Kai. She was now sleeping in pajamas that were too big for her.

The next morning she woke up dizzy when she tried to get out of bed she tripped on the clothes that were now too big for her landing face first onto her carpeted floor. Hitting the floor woke her up immediately knocking her out of her dizziness.

She cried out, "OWWWW! Why did I….wait what's wrong with my voice?" The young girl managed get out of her clothes that were too big and ran to her bathroom at a ridiculous speed. She managed to stop in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. Staring back at her a realistic version of Ruby Rose from volume 1.

She couldn't help but let out a scream, "AAAAAHHHHHHH! Why am I a girl?!"

A/N:

Icy: Sup guys it's been a while since I posted on here. I hate to say it but most of my stories that are posted here are on indefinite hiatus. I've been writing a lot of TG TF stories on my deviantart account and this was originally a request from one of my favorite writers on DA. They requested TG TF stories for each member of Team RWBY. The request got me thinking of an overarching story, so I decided to post some of the chapters I've written so far here on . Tell me what you guys think I have up to Chapter 19 that I can post. And I've been updating the story about every two days. Do you guys want see more of this story?


	2. A Strange Morning

Lily had heard a scream coming from her little brother's and ran towards his room to see if he was okay. When she opened the door she saw her brothers pajama pants on the floor. The scream had come from her brother's bathroom. She looked inside her brother's bathroom and she saw was unbelievable. Standing in her brother's bathroom was a real life version of Ruby Rose wearing her brother's sleep shirt which was clearly too big on her. Her brother's shirt went down to about the girl's knees. Lily could think of only one explanation as to why some girl was wearing her brother's shirt,but had no idea how it was possible.

She said to girl, "K….Kai? Is that you?" The girl only nodded as if she was too scared to speak.

Lily took a deep breath and said, "Kai why don't you take a shower for right now. I'll see if I can find you some clothes that fit."

The girl said, "Wait Lily I can't take a shower in this body I feel like I'd be invading Ruby's privacy. Plus don't you know how awkward it would be for me?"

Lily said, "Listen Kai try to think logically about this. We have no idea what caused your transformation or how long it'll last. It's better to get used to your new body sooner rather than later. Besides you'll be stuck like that until we find a way to reverse the transformation, but we can't do that until we find out what the caused the transformation." Kai frowned knowing Lily had a point. She begrudgingly agreed to take a shower while Lily went to find some clothes that would fit his or rather her new body. Lily left her now younger sister's bathroom and closed the door. She headed down to her bedroom hoping to find some of her old clothes. She looked around in her bedroom, but to no avail she didn't have any of her old clothes. An idea hit Lily if Kai got transformed into Ruby then that mean she should have some of Ruby's clothes somewhere. She headed back to her little sister's bedroom and decided to look in her closet and just as she thought hung up in her little sister's closest was all of the outfits Ruby had worn in the show. In the closet was Ruby's original outfit, her slayer outfit, the prom dress, her pajamas, her signature hoodie. Lily bit her lip Kai certainly wasn't going to be very happy with her options, but right now it was all she had. She grabbed Ruby's original outfit which consisted of a black combat skirt with black and red boots. She laid them on the bed and saw that behind the outfit she had pick was Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose folded up in its gun form. That could not be a good sign. She grabbed the weapon and leaned it against the bed. She took out Ruby's signature red hoodie and placed it on the bed with the other clothing. Lily went into her sister's dresser and pulled a bra and panties that she needed to complete the outfit. After laying out all the clothes her sister needed she heard the shower stop running and a few minutes later Kai came out wrapped in a towel her face was very red. Lily went over to her little sister and asked hoping to make her sister feel better, "So how did your first shower as a girl go?"

Kai answered, "It was weird. I turned the shower on how I used to use it, but it was too hot. It was hot it felt like I was being cooked on a frying pan. It took longer to wash my hair than usual."

"It's understandable Kai, girl's skin is softer and more sensitive to things like temperature and girl have to take their time getting ready for the day. Anyways I found you some clothes but….." Lily trailed of looking towards the bed. Kai followed her gaze and saw the clothes her sister had picked out.

"Lily! Why couldn't you give me some of your old clothes that aren't

so girly?" Kai whined.

"Sorry little bro...er sis, but I couldn't find any of my old clothes. So I peeked into your closet and looked around. It seems like all your old clothes have been replaced with Ruby's. Later today we can go shopping for regular clothes." Lily apologized. After about 15 minutes Lily had managed to help Kai put on the bra, panties, combat skirt, and boots. Lastly Lily helped Kai get on Ruby's signature red hoodie. Kai had hooked Crescent Rose onto her waist. It was amazing how Ruby could carry this thing around on her waist almost daily it had to weigh at least 50 to 60 pounds. The two siblings headed downstairs to have some breakfast. Lily made some pancakes and toast for the two of them. They ate in silence until Kai spoke up.

"What do we do now Lily? I mean I just got transformed into a real life version of a fictional character. What are people going to say about Kai just disappearing and in his place is a 15 year old girl?" Kai asked worriedly.

"I think we need find out what caused your transformation." Lily said.

Kai sighed, "I think it's pretty obvious what caused my transformation it has to be the bracelet Rose gave me."

Lily nodded, "That makes sense since you didn't transform until after you put the bracelet on."

Kai said with some anger in her voice, "What do you mean until I put the bracelet on? You're the one who forced me to put the bracelet on." Lily rubbed the back of her neck knowing that Kai wasn't wrong. Kai continued, "At least we're meeting up with her later today, then we can ask her some questions."

Lily nodded, "Yeah, but that's not until the afternoon. Meanwhile I think we need to get you some normal clothes. I mean the hoodie isn't too strange, but… you're combat skirt kind of stands out along with your weapon."

Kai sighed, "Yeah I guess that's a good idea, but um…. shouldn't you try and call me something else when we're in public."

Lily asked confused, "Why? I mean Kai is a gender neutral name."

Kai said, "True but don't you think people would find it strange that your younger brother just kind of disappeared and a conveniently a girl with the same first name takes his place?"

Lily said, "You have a good point, but what do you want me to call me?"

Kai wanted to ask Lily to call him something like Naomi, but something in the back of his mind had his mouth say, "Please just call me Ruby."

Lily said, "Wait why? I thought you didn't want to be deemed suspicious."

Ruby frowned a bit worried, "I...I don't know why I just felt something in my mind telling me that I should go by Ruby."

Lily frowned also a bit worried, "If you say so Ruby." Lily thought to herself, 'Is there going to be mental changes as well?'

A/N:

Icy: I hope you enjoyed seeing Kai's reaction to his transformation. What did you guys think? Also I have a bit of a correction of the update schedule. I do at least upload one chapter a week. If you guys want to see more of the story I have up to chapter 19 so updates will be faster than they will be later on. Anyways leave your thoughts in the reviews.


	3. Ruby's first day of School

Lily and Ruby had just finished eating breakfast and decided to go buy Ruby some regular clothes. They were hoping that they wouldn't run into any trouble. Ruby and Lily were at their local clothing shop picking out some normal clothes for Ruby to wear. Lily had already picked out a few things for her that consisted of plenty of red t-shirts with matching shorts and pants.

Ruby asked Lily quietly, "What are we going to do about school? I mean if I'm going to be stuck like this how are we going to explain where Kai is?"

Lily answered, "I have a plan, we can tell the school that Kai took place in a family exchange program. We'll tell them that you Ruby exchanged schools with Kai."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Will they believe that without a note from dad?"

Lily said, "We are going to have to talk to dad about your transformation. After that we can get him to fax a letter to the schoo in order for them to believe their story." Ruby frowned she didn't want to talk to her dad about this, but Lily was right if she was stuck like this their dad needed to know.

Lily said, "Lets head home and put away your clothes, so you can change and we can call dad, then we'll go to talk to Rose." Ruby nodded in agreement. The two of them went and paid for her new clothes then headed home. Once they arrived back home Ruby changed into one of her new outfits which consisted of simple red t-shirt, matching jeans, and red sneakers. Ruby wore her signature hoodie on top of her new clothes mainly because it kept Crescent Rose hidden and the fact that she just felt weird without it on. After changing she put away the rest of her clothes. She headed back downstairs and saw Lily waiting for her by the couch. Ruby took a seat next to her quietly.

Lily asked, "Are you ready?"

Ruby shook her head, "If I'm being honest no I'm not ready. I mean dad may be an open minded person, but I think someone suddenly transforming into a fictional character and changing gender is beyond his imagination."

Lily sighed, "I know this hard to accept, but we don't have a choice." Ruby stayed silent. Lily sighed and picked up her phone and dialed her dad's cell. He was currently away on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a few months.

After a few rings their dad picked up, "Hello Lily, how are you and your brother doing?"

Lily said, "We could be doing better honestly. Something er….. odd happened to Kai."

Their father said seriously, "What happened to him? Is he sick or something?"

Lily said, "Wellllll…..how do I put this. He isn't well a he anymore."

Their dad said annoyed, "Is this a joke young lady? If it is I'm not laughing."

Lily said a bit panicked, "No dad please listen I'm being serious here. After Kai saved someone they gave him a magic charm bracelet and it turned him into a girl, well to be more specific a fictional girl. Do you remember the girl Kai has posters of?"

Their dad decided to humor his daughter, "Yes her name is Ruby Rose. Are you telling me he turned into her?"

Lily said, "Well...um...yes."

He sighed, "Put Kai on the phone now." Lily quickly handed Ruby the phone.

She said nervously, "Um….hi dad. How are you?"

He said, "Listen I'm going to ask you a few questions that only Kai would know if you answer them correctly without hesitation I'll believe this insane story. Am I understood?"

Ruby said, "Yes sir."

He asked, "First of all how many people live in our house?"

She answered easily, "There are three of us my older sister Lily, you Todd, and me Kai."

He continued, "Correct and for the second question Kai got punished last week and had his computer taken away. Why was it taken away?"

She answered, "I made a stupid post on Facebook that made you look bad."

He said, "Right now one more question. What is Kai's worst class and who is his tutor for it?"

She answered again, "My worst subject is math. My tutors name is Issac he is the son of a wealthy computer building company's CEO."

He sighed, "You answered all of them correctly. Alright I'll believe your story. What caused your transformation?"

She said, "I saved a girl from some big cuts on her arms by wrapping them up with my old jacket. Then I called an ambulance and went with her to the hospital. As a thank you she gave a charm bracelet with a rose on it. After I put it on I transformed into Ruby."

He asked, " And I'm going to say it's safe to assume that you can't take the bracelet off to change back?"

She answered sadly, "Yeah that seems to be the case."

He sighed , "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you send a fax to the school and tell them that I took part in a family exchange program and that Ruby Rose which is the name I'm going by for now is taking my place?" She asked sounding kind of desperate.

He said, "Alright I'll fax the school tonight, but I can't promise you'll still be in your old classes. Since judging by your voice I'd say you're about 15 years old now. You were taking 12th grade classes. I have to get back to work talk to you later." He hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

Lily asked, "So are we all set?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah dad will fax the school tonight."

Lily said, "That's great! Well there is one more problem solved. Anyways we should start heading over to the hospital to pick up and talk to Rose about everything." Ruby nodded and the two of them started heading over to the hospital.

A/N: As always tell me what you think of the story so far in the review section.


	4. First Battle

Ruby and Lily had just arrived at the hospital to pick up Rose and talk to her. Lily went up to the receptionist and asked of Rose was ready to be discharged yet.

The receptionist typed something into her computer and then looked up, "Yes Miss. Rose is on her way down now." Lily thanked the woman and headed back to her sister whom was currently playing with the charm bracelet she'd been given.

Lily asked, "Are you nervous little sis?"

Ruby answered, "A little I mean what if Rose didn't know about the bracelet's power to transform people and she just think we're crazy."

Lily shook her head, "Listen I highly doubt she doesn't know about bracelet you said it yourself she had the the bracelet just waiting in her bag. Girl's don't usually keep charm bracelets in their bags they wear them." Ruby sighed her sister had a point it was far too convenient that Rose just had the bracelet ready. After a few seconds of awkward silence Ruby heard Rose's voice greet them.

"Hey Ruby I'm glad you made it here." Rose greeted them. She looked over at Lily and asked, "Who might you be?"

Lily said, "I'm Ruby's older sister Lily and I'm your cab back home today."

Rose smiled, "Its nice to meet you Lily." Lily smiled back at the girl.

Ruby said, "Um..well lets get going and drop Rose off at home." The other two girls nodded and followed Ruby outside. Once they sat down in Lily's car the friendly tone of Lily's voice changed to a more serious tone.

"Alright Rose, I suggest you start explaining why my brother turned into Ruby Rose from RWBY." She demanded.

Rose sighed, "I know Lily, but it's a long story. I don't know where to start."

Ruby suggested, "Maybe start with why you were saying a Grimm attacked you yesterday?"

"I suppose it's the best place of any to start. I wasn't lying when I told you I was attacked by a Grimm yesterday. Grimm and the world of Remnant is very real place. It's a world that's parallel to ours. Usually there is a barrier that keeps our world separate stopping them from colliding, but the barrier over the years has been greatly weakened. Due to its weakened state a gate has opened up between them. Some people from Remnant have decided to take advantage of this and are sending Grimm to our world." She began to explain.

Ruby asked, "But why are they sending Grimm here and why did it attack you?"

"I was getting to that Ruby. They're sending Grimm here to try and take control of our world along with the World Of Remnant. I think you have a very clear idea of who wants to take control of both worlds." She continued.

Ruby said, "The only people who I can think of would be...Salem and Cinder?"

Rose nodded, "Indeed they wish to take over our world. But in order to do that they needed to get rid of the biggest obstacle in their. You see both worlds have a set of guardian that protect the barrier from shattering. Remnants guardians are the maidens of the seasons and our world has a guardian of four main element. I'm the guardian of light then there is my sister who is the guardian of darkness you could think of us like yin and yang one can't exist without the other. The other two are the guardians of the earth and air. You know that Cinder already has the powers of the autumn maiden. The Grimm that attacked me yesterday was a special one who he drained me of my powers as the guardian of light and I suspect it was given to Cinder making her more power."

Ruby said, "Okay but what about the other guardians in our world are they safe? Or did the special Grimm drain them too?"

Rose said, "I don't know….when I was drained I lost my connection to the other guardians."

Lily asked from the front seat, "Okay so the worlds are in danger of being taken over by Cinder and Salem. We got that now, but it still doesn't explain why you transformed my brother into Ruby."

Rose sighed, "I'm getting to that. Ruby think who was the only person who hurt Cinder?"

Ruby thought for a moment then answered, "Ruby Rose from Remnant was the only person who could harm Cinder."

Rose said, "Exactly so naturally Salem needed to take care of Ruby and her team as they would get in the way. So Salem managed to capture and seal away Team RWBY somewhere in Remnant. Once they were sealed away they thought that would be the end of their interference. Luckily for us they were wrong once they were sealed away parts of their aura manifested itself in objects that got sent to the guardians of our world. We were given the task of find people in this world whose aura matched that of the members of Team RWBY. Kai… your aura matched Ruby's perfectly, so when I gave you the bracelet and you put it on it transformed you into her, so you could help fight Salem, Cinder, and the Grimm that appear in this world. We need to find the other people whose aura match up with the members of Team RWBY here in this world and stop their plan. Not one but two worlds need your help in order to stop Salem and Cinder's plan to take over both worlds."

Ruby was silent not sure what to say...no that wasn't right she knew what she had to do, but… she was scared. She shook her head she couldn't leave two worlds in jeopardy because she was too scared. That wasn't what Ruby would do she had to fight back against Cinder and Salem.

She spoke up with as much confidence as she could muster, "I'll do it Rose. I'll help save both worlds."

Rose smiled brightly, "I knew you'd say yes."

Ruby asked, "So what's our plan right now?"

Rose said, "Once we get to my house my sister has the object that'll transform the person whose aura matches Yang's. And my sister and I are planning times to meet up with the other guardians to get the other keys to the transformation."

Ruby said, "I guess that's a start." Her stomach growled loudly as she blushed.

Lily said, "Let's go get some lunch. All of us are probably hungry." The three girls eventually arrived at a café located in town square. The three of them ordered some lunch and talked about random things such as school and things along that matter. After a little while they heard someone cry out, "Muh monsters!" This immediately caught the three girls. Ruby immediately ran out the door of the café and saw a group of teenagers surrounded by Grimm. Ruby recognized 3 figures in the group. It was her three friends Philip, Daniel, and Issac. Of course they'd be the one to get attacked apparently the world wasn't done playing games with her just yet. All three of them watched RWBY, so they'd immediately recognize both the Grimm and her new appearance. She couldn't worry about that now they needed help and she was going to stand by and let them get hurt. She used her semblance and ran in front of the group within just a few seconds.

Philip spoke up, "Wait first there's Grimm attacking and now a real life Ruby Rose? What the heck is going on here?"

Ruby said, "Don't worry about that right now. You guys just try and find an opening and then run. I'll take care of these things." She activated Crescent Rose and started shooting the Grimm in their eyes managing to make them stagger back and leave an opening for the people to escape.

Philip being the friendlier of the three, "Thanks will we see you again?"

Ruby said, "I'd hope so now get out of here now!" Philip didn't argue and ran escaping with the others.

The Grimm no longer blinded growled as there prey escaped. The group got closer and tried to cut the girl that let their prey escape, but as soon as they got close enough to attack the girl fired her scythe once again pushing them back. Two of them tried to attack her from the front and back and managed to scratch the girl, but there was no mark on her. The girl in the middle of the two had planted her feet firmly on the ground and spun her scythe around her as if she was doing some sort ballet dance, but had used her semblance making her spin much faster almost forming a small tornado of red rose petals. The tornado pulled the two in but instead of getting spun around by the wind they were hit with continuous slashes from the girl's scythe. When the tornado ended the two Grimm had cuts all over their body, before disintegrating into dust. The girl seemed slightly dizzy but managed to snap out of it quickly. She planted the tip of her scythe into the ground and started running circles around it while still holding onto her scythe. She was going so fast her feet lifted off the ground and managed to land multiple kicks on the surrounding Grimm weakening them greatly. She finished off the Grimm by spinning her scythe in circle pivoted in the middle of the ground slicing the rest of the Grimm in half causing them to turn to dust. Ruby sighed as she folded up her scythe hooking it onto her waist once again hidden behind her hoodie. She hadn't realized it, but she had gained a small audience who watched her fight the Grimm. The people started snapping pictures of her causing the girl to blush and used her semblance to speed towards Rose and Lily grabbing their hands and running to Lily's car.

Ruby begged, "Lily please please please get moving. I...I don't want anymore of this attention." The girl's face was as red as the rose petal she left when she used her semblance. Lily laughed before driving back towards Rose's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the World of Remnant, Cinder and Salem were in their lair planning the next step in their plan. Emerald and Mercury were by Cinder's side as usual. Dr. Wats and Tirian were in the room as well. When a white fang agent entered the room and spoke, "Lady Salem permission to speak?"

Salem said, "Granted but be quick. We are quite busy."

The agent said, "I bring grave news of the group of Grimm we sent to the other world. It seems it's been defeated."

Emerald said speaking for Cinder, "What? What do you mean defeated?" Salem held up her hand stopping Emerald from continuing.

Salem said seriously, "Explain yourself agent. How were they defeated? The weapons of that world should have no effect on Grimm."

The agent continued, "Our scout in that world described a young girl in a red hoodie wielding a scythe defeated them."

Emerald said shocked, "What? That's impossible we have that brat and her teammate sealed away here in Remnant. How is it possible for her to be in that world?"

Salem said, "Ruby Rose… I never thought I'd hear about her causing trouble for us so soon."

Wats spoke up, "Lady Salem might I propose a theory?" Salem simply nodded. He continued, "Perhaps the girl's aura after the physical form was sealed away along with the rest of her team. Their auras traveled to the other world in order to find a match of their aura in our world. And once it came in contact with the match it transformed them into the girl with silver eyes in order to give that world a way to protect itself."

Salem spoke, "You may be onto something Wats. I shall send one of our own to that world to keep an eye on the girl."

Emerald spoke up, "Lady Salem let me travel to the other world and keep an eye on her."

Salem shook her head, "No you are needed here as Cinder's communicator. I have someone in mind to send." A holographic screen showed up in front Salem and showed the face of what looked like a younger version of Roman Torchwick. He had the same facial appearance as Roman, but instead of orange hair and green eyes he had red hair and red eyes. He seemed to be wearing an outfit similar to Roman's but the colors were inverted instead of a white jacket he had black jacket with a white undershirt.

The man spoke, "How may I help you Lady Salem?"

Salem said, "I have a mission for you. You are to go to the other world and keep an eye on the incarnation of Ruby Rose in that world. She has the same appearance as the one from our world and she seems to use the same weapon as her as well. You are to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't interfere with our plans in that world. You will report back to me should she seem to pose a threat. Am I understood Marcus?"

The man known as Marcus, "Crystal clear Lady Salem." The holographic image disappeared.

Salem said, "I believe Marcus should be enough settle your worries. Now leave us be agent." The agent left the room.

Back in the other world Ruby, Lily, and Rose had arrived at Rose's house. Rose invited the two siblings to come in. They took her up on the offer and entered her living room where a young woman was sitting on the couch. The woman looked to be at least 21 years old. She long black hair down to just below her neck and brown eyes. She wore a dark purple dress and black boots with black stockings.

The woman turned and faced Ruby, "You must be the young man who saved my younger sister. Your name is or rather was Kai correct?"

Ruby gulped the woman had an imposing aura around her it felt dangerous, but at the same time comforting.

Ruby answered, "Yes mam, I used to go by Kai, but after I got transformed I started going by Ruby. What's your name if I may ask?"

The woman answered, "My name is Violet. I am the guardian of darkness in our world."

Lily spoke up, "Isn't darkness usually a bad thing?"

Violet looked at Lily, "And who might you be?"

Lily answered, "I'm Lily, Kai's older sister."

Violet sighed, "To answer your question yes darkness is usually a bad thing, but there are two types of darkness gentle darkness and true darkness. It is the same with light there is the comforting light and then there is the light of destruction. Everything in the universe has two sides to it. Anyways I suspect you are here hoping to find the next object with one of the members of Team RWBY's essence or aura."

Ruby nodded, "That's right do you have one of them with you?"

Violet answered, "Yes but it was damaged during the transport to this world. It will take some time to fix. Although I do have some good news. The other guardians will be meeting up with us in a few days. Then we'll have all the objects that were formed from Team RWBY's essence. Then once we find their match here in this world we shall give it to the others and they'll transform."

Ruby said, "Isn't it a bit dangerous gathering all the guardians in one place? I mean that would just make it easier for them to be attacked or captured."

Violet said, "It is dangerous, but the guardians need to work together and help strengthen the barrier. We can only do that after all of the new Team RWBY members have been gathered."

Ruby asked, "What do we do after they've been gathered?"

Violet said, "Then we have to take the fight to Remnant and free the original Team RWBY. After that we need to defeat Salem and Cinder."

Ruby said, "Well at least we kind of have a plan." Little to the group's knowledge a white fang scout was listening in on their conversation. The scout quickly left the area to contact Marcus.

Lily said, "Well if that's the case we should exchange phone numbers, so we can keep in contact." The group nodded and exchanged their phone numbers.

Violet said, "Ruby your mission for right now is to protect the city from Grimm attacks and locate the other members of your new team."

Ruby nodded, "I promise you I'll do my best." Violet nodded in approval.

Lily said, "It was nice meeting you Violet, but Ruby and I should head home for today. A lot has happened today I'm sure Ruby is exhausted. Not to mention Ruby has school tomorrow."

Violet said, "Yes I understand I'll contact you two once I have gathered the rest of the guardians and I have fixed the object that has Blake's essence." Ruby and Lily waved goodbye and headed home.

Meanwhile with the white fang scout he arrived at a warehouse by the docks in the city. This was where he was supposed to contact Marcus. And just as he expected he saw Marcus waiting there for him.

Marcus said, "So you've figured out what little red is up to?"

The scout said, "Yes sir, Dr. Wats' theory was correct it seems the girl who defeated the Grimm used to go by the name of Kai. It seems someone gave him an object that held the leader of Team RWBY's essence and transformed them into the girl with silver eyes."

Marcus said, "How intriguing now where exactly would I find these objects?"

"It seems the guardians of this world hold them at the moment. I only know of the location of one of these guardians are. It seems the guardian is planning to meet up with the other guardians at some point." The scout explained to Marcus.

"Well well now that would be the perfect opportunity to gather and destroy the other objects with the huntress' essence infused in them. We'll wait till all the guardians have gathered together then capture them all at once and destroy the objects they hold at the same time. Good work scout for now you are to keep an eye on the guardian and once they have given the meeting a time and place you are to report back to me. Am I understood?" Marcus said.

The scout saluted him, "Yes sir! I'll be off then." The scout left the warehouse and went back to keep an eye on Violet.

Marcus contacted Salem and reported what he had learned to her.

Salem said, "Marcus keep up your investigation and remember to not draw attention to yourself."

Marcus tipped his hat, "Of course Lady Salem." The communication cut off leaving Marcus on his own once again.


	6. School Days

The day after Ruby met with Violet soon arrived and she was dreading it. She had to go school today, as the new student Ruby Rose. She was certain people had posted the pictures and videos of her fighting the Beowulf Grimm all over the Internet now. She was not appreciating the publicity at all. She hated being the center of attention. After she got out of bed and took a shower she changed into a black t-shirt that had a red rose pattern on it along with a pair of matching jeans. She had decided to wear her black and red boots since they matched her outfit. She headed downstairs to have some breakfast and she was happily greeted by Lily.

She said, "Good morning Ruby it looks like you learned how to dress yourself rather quickly. Anyways are you ready for school?"

Ruby said nervously, "Honestly no not really. I don't want to get so much attention from everyone. No one is going to leave me alone after what happened yesterday."

Lily shrugged, "Not much you can do about it. Anyways eat up I have to drop you off early to get your schedule from the principal." After the two of them finished breakfast Lily dropped Ruby off at school. She went to the principal's to get her schedule.

The principal greeted Ruby, "Welcome to Starlight High School Miss. Rose."

Ruby gave a nervous smile, "Um... thank you ."

"No need to be nervous young lady I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly well here. Anyways onto the matter at hand, I just wish to confirm a few things." stated.

"What do you want to confirm?" Ruby asked.

"You are a distant cousin of Kai correct?" He asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yes I am our parents decided the two of us both needed a change in scenery to help us um… loosen up from the stress of our old schools."

"That's understandable and I have one other question that concerns the safety of the other students. Do you have the weapon you used against those monsters in town square on you right now?" He asked seriously.

Ruby shook her head, "No I don't sir. I know it's against school rules to bring a weapon to school."

The principal said, "Thank you for leaving it at home young lady. Anyways here is your schedule. Your uncle insisted that you take the same classes as your cousin while it was highly unusual we managed to do so, just be warned if your grades aren't the same as Kai's and if the teachers think you're struggling too much we shall put you in class with the other kids your age. Am I understood?"

Ruby nodded, "Yes sir I'll work hard and do just as good if not better than my cousin."

He said, "Very well then seeing as your new to the school one of our students shall be showing you around the school and to your classss. He is a friend of your cousins' so I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Issac could you come in?" Ruby suddenly got very nervous why of all the people it could've been did it have to be Issac. Now Issac wasn't a bad person by any means, but he could be very cold hearted. He only befriended Kai because he had been assigned as Kai's math tutor. And after a few lesson Kai managed to get Issac to open up if only slightly when he saw Kai's RWBY wallet.

Issac came into the principal's office and seemed slightly annoyed for some reason, but Issac had a good poker face and managed to hide it from the principal. Issac had short dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, tanned skin. He was about 5' 8', and had an average weight. He wore his usual gray and red short sleeve collared shirt with khakis. He was wearing his brown sneakers and white socks.

Issac said formally, "Yes Principal Smith I'm here."

The principal said, "Ruby I'd like you to meet Issac Stone he is a friend of Kai's. He'll be showing you around the school and how to get to your classes."

Ruby gave an awkward smile, "Um...it's nice to meet you Issac. I'm Ruby Rose."

Issac said bluntly , "Yes I know who you are. I saw you in the town square when you were fighting those monsters. You helped me and my friends escape. Listen don't but don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you. Now let's move it and make sure we aren't late for first period." Issac began pretty much dragging me out of the principal's office.

"Listen I don't want to be your babysitter, all I'm going to do is show you around. You may be in the same classes as me but in my eyes you're still an underclassmen, so I expect to be treated like an upperclassman am I understood?" He continued.

Ruby sighed, "Yes sir."

Issac said, "Good now here is our first period we have English 4. Second period we have gym, third we have economics, and fourth period we have math." Ruby sighed Issac was going to be like this at least until she told him and her other friends who she really was she'd have to deal with getting the cold shoulder from Issac. She decided it was best to just to do what he asked and went into the classroom and sat down at an empty desk and took out a new journal for class. Issac sat down about two desks away from where she was sitting. After a few minutes Philip and Daniel arrived in class and took the two empty seats next to Ruby.

When Ruby was Kai, Philip was whom he considered his best friend. Philip has back hair to mid-neck, blue eyes, he wears glasses. He is an average weight, he is about 5' 6', he wears a black and white striped shirt with black pants. He has slightly tanned skin and wears black slip on sneakers. He had a game design class with Philip and they usually ended up getting partnered up with each other during projects. The more projects they worked on the more they learned about each other. Philip read a lot books usually Fanfictions. The two of them eventually learned that they both liked the show RWBY. Ruby looked over at Daniel he was probably the most athletic in her group of friends. He had short red hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He usually wore a green short sleeve shirt, and matching shorts, with red sneakers. He is about 5' 7'. Daniel always loved a good friendly fight. He was a very outgoing and would rush to a friend's side if they needed help.

Ruby sighed it was scary how similar her group of friends was to Team RWBY.

Daniel decided to greet her, "Yo! Scythe girl what's up? I didn't know you went to our school."

Ruby gave small smile, "Uh..yeah I just started today. And um… my name isn't scythe girl it's Ruby."

Daniel laughed, "Well isn't that a funny coincidence not only do you look like Ruby from the show, but you have the same name as her. Isn't that funny Philip?" He turned to Philip who was currently reading some sort of Fanfiction. Surprisingly he turned around and looked at Ruby, "Yeah it is a funny coincidence." He answered Daniel.

Issac said, "I'd say it's far too strange to just be a coincidence you two. I also find it strange that you just so happened to show up after Kai left town."

Ruby sweat dropped, "Um...isn't that what coincidences are?"

Issac slammed a hand on his deck, "I find it hard to believe that they are simply coincidences. I don't trust you kid what are you hiding?"

Ruby said nervously , "I'm not hiding anything I swear."

Philip said, "Calm down Issac. I think I know what you're getting at. You think Ruby actually is Kai am I right?"

Issac said, "That is certainly a possibility in my mind. She has all the same gestures and mannerisms of Kai."

Philip said. "Then there is a simple way to solve this. We'll call Kai's cell phone and see if he picks up. If he does will you calm down Issac?"

Issac took a deep breath, "Yes but if he doesn't pick up then we know something is going on." Ruby was sweating bullets.

Philip pulled out his phone and dialed Kai's cell phone. Much to Ruby's displeasure the phone in her bag started ringing. After he hung up all four of them were speechless until Daniel spoke up.

He said, "Kai...you're a girl now?"


	7. Secrets Revealed

Ruby answered awkwardly, "Er….yes. I got turned into a girl."

Isaac said, "Ah ha I knew something was up!"

Philip said, "Um...Kai could tell us why you got turned into Ruby Rose?"

Ruby said, "Er...yeah but not right now the other students will be here soon. I'll explain after school. Please do me a favor and call me Ruby for now. I don't want the other students finding out." They all nodded in understanding.

After school everyone had decided to meet up at Ruby's house. Ruby waited for everyone to arrive and once everyone arrived Isaac was the first to speak.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this Kai..Ruby or whatever your name is." He said clearly annoyed.

Ruby sighed, "Where do I start?"

Philip suggested, "Perhaps how you got that bracelet? I mean Ruby doesn't have a charm bracelet in the show."

She nodded, "Right anyways it started the day after midterms. I was on my way home from school when I heard someone call for help in an alley nearby. I hurried over to see who had called out for help. When I arrived I saw a young woman maybe about 19 or 20 collapse by the entrance to the alleyway. I ran over to her and saw her bleeding from deep cuts on her arms. I was wearing my old jacket at the time so I ripped off a part of my jacket and wrapped the wounds on the woman's arm. As I was doing so I caught a black figure with a mask in the corner of my eye."

Philip asked, "A Grimm I'd assume?"

Ruby nodded, "Most likely but I didn't know that at the time. After I wrapped the woman's arm I called an ambulance to take her to the hospital. Once the ambulance arrived I went with her to the hospital. I waited for a while at the hospital before the woman woke up and asked to speak with me. When I went to talk to her I found out her name was Rose. We talked for a little while and then before I left she gave me the charm bracelet. When I left Lily put the charm bracelet on my arm and it tightened making it impossible for me to take it off. I guess that's when the bracelet started to transform me. After I went to bed the next morning I woke up as Ruby Rose."

Isaac said, "You do realize how far-fetched that is right? How do we know you aren't just making this stuff up?"

Daniel said, "Come on Isaac Kai might have an imagination, but there is no way he could come up with a story as big as that. He isn't creative enough."

Ruby pouted, "Hey! I resent that I have a big imagination."

Philip said, "Isaac I understand your distrust, but still how do you explain her having Kai's cellphone?"

Isaac sighed in defeat he couldn't exactly argue that point, "Okay so you told us how your got transformed into Ruby, but you haven't told us why you were transformed."

She said, "To summarize it Cinder and Salem want to take over our world along with the world of remnant. And they need to be stopped."

Isaac said, "Okay so what? Can't the actual Team RWBY stop them?"

Ruby shook her head, "No from what Rose has said the real Team RWBY got sealed away by Cinder and Salem. And before they were sealed away parts of the aura or essence took a physical form in our world. They appeared in the hands of the guardians of our world."

Isaac asked, "Wait we have guardians in our world? Like the four maidens in Remnant?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah we have something similar. We have the guardians of light, darkness, earth, and air. Rose was the guardian of light, but the Grimm that attacked her drained her of her guardian abilities somehow. Her older sister Violet is the guardian of darkness. She is trying to gather the other guardians so we can find the other items that hold the other members of Team RWBY's aura."

Philip asked, "What are the items used for?"

Ruby said, "There used to transform the person in our world whose aura matches the member of Team RWBY's."

Daniel asked, "So your aura matched Ruby's?" Ruby nodded in confirmation.

Philip said, "I suppose that isn't too surprising considering you two are very similar to each other."

Isaac asked, "Okay you get the items with the members of Team RWBY's aura. What do you do after that?"

She answered, "After that we need to find the other people in our world whose aura matches the remaining members of Team RWBY."

Isaac countered, "And do you have any idea who those people are?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and answered, "Well yes….and no."

Isaac said annoyed, "And what on Earth do you mean by that?"

She said, "I know who they are but... I'm not sure if they'll agree to do it."

Isaac asked, "Who are they?"

Lily who had been quietly watching, "How thick can you be Isaac it's you guys!"

Isaac said shocked, "Wait what?! What makes you guys so sure that it's us?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's far too coincidental that my brother gets turned into Ruby and just so happens to have exactly three friends. Not to mention whether you want to admit it or not each one of has one big thing in common with one of the other members of Team RWBY."

Isaac countered, "And what do we each of us have in common with the other members of Team RWBY?"

Lily said, "Let's start with you Isaac you're just like Weiss you are pretty cold-hearted until a person gets to know you and your father is the owner of a big telescope production company."

Isaac growled silently he'd never admit it, but she was right.

"And Daniel like Yang you love looking for adventure and you certainly aren't afraid to fight back if one of your friends gets hurt. And Philip just like Blake you always seem to have your nose in some sort of book or rather fanfictions in your case and you're usually pretty quiet, but you aren't afraid to speak your mind." Lily continued.

Isaac growled, "So what? Even if we are like them why on Earth would we put our lives in danger? If Remnant falls it isn't our problem."

Lily said angrily, "You're an idiot! Remnant isn't the only place in danger stupid! Our own world is in danger too! If the world of Remnant falls our world is next!" Isaac and Lily continued to argue until Philip and Ruby stepped between them breaking up the fight.

Philip said, "Okay enough of this you two. It isn't getting us anywhere. Both of you have valid points, but we need to calm down and think this through."

The two of them took deep breaths and calmed down.

Isaac said, "Okay let's say we did agree to help stop Salem and Cinder from taking over both worlds. How exactly would we fight them? We don't have weapons to fight Grimm and without those we don't stand a chance against those two."

Ruby said, "Like I was saying if we can find the other items with the remaining Team RWBY member's aura and you guys put them on you'll transform into the other members of the team you'll have their weapons and abilities."

Daniel said, "So if we want to save both worlds we have to transform into kick ass girls with super human abilities?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "Um….essentially yes. Listen I don't want to force you guys to help me, it's completely up to you if you want to do it or not. If you did join and help me I'd greatly appreciate it." The three other boys in the room huddled up and whispered something eventually they broke their huddle and went over to Ruby.

Philip said, "We talked about it and we've decided you can count us in."

Ruby smiled brightly, "Really do you guys mean it?"

Daniel punched a fist into his palm, "Hell yeah! You count me in for sure. I can't let you handle it all on your own besides it sounds like a adventure. Plus if I turn into Yang I can basically go super saiyan. Who wouldn't want that?"

"I can't exactly let the world end now can I? Besides I can't leave the world's fate in the hands of little girl." Isaac said with a rare teasing tone in his voice. Ruby gave him a childish pout.

Philip said, "And someone has to keep those two in line."

Ruby said happily, "Thank you so much guys! I couldn't ask for a better group of friends or rather a better team."

Issac asked, "Anyways now that we have that settled what's our plan of action for right now?"

Ruby said, "Well for right now we have to wait for Violet to contact us, so we can meet the other guardians and get the other transformation items."

Philip asked, "You said Violet is one of the guardians in our world. Shouldn't we get the one she has on her right now?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "I've asked her and said something messed it up during the transport to our world and she is working on fixing it."

Philip said, "Okay but for now you should text her and ask how much longer until it's fixed."

Ruby nodded, "I'll do that now." She took out her phone and texted Violet. After a few minutes she texted back.

Ruby said, "Good news is that she said she'll have it fixed in about two days. And then we can use it."

Isaac asked, "Did she tell you whose aura is in the item?"

Ruby nodded, "She said it has Yang's aura."

Daniel said, "Booyah! Looks like I'll be the next on to transform." Ruby nodded.

Lily said, "Wel nowl that we have a plan why don't we all sit down and have something to eat." Everyone nodded in agreement and took a seat in the kitchen. Ruby decided to turn on the TV. When she turned it on there was an emergency broadcast.

The news reporter said, "We have big trouble over by the shopping plaza. Some sort of monsters are attacking innocent civilians. They seem to be of the same kind as the monsters that attacked town square earlier this week. We suggest all civilians remain where they are now until the police have dealt with these monsters." In the corner of the screen there was footage of a small group of Beowulfs attacking civilians.

Ruby said, "MAK! The police can't handle the Grimm I have to help them." She quickly ran upstairs and grabbed Crescent Rose then used her semblance to speed out of the house to the shopping plaza to defeat the Grimm. A few minutes later she appeared at the scene the police tried to stop her from entering the plaza, but recognized her from the town square attack.

Ruby said, "Officers leave these things to me. Your weapons can't harm them." They wanted to argue with her, but knew she was right their guns weren't effecting the monsters at all. Ruby activated her scythe and used her semblance to speed towards the Grimm. Once she got close to the Grimm she did a twirl with her scythe out facing the Grimm slicing them in half causing them to dissolve into dust. The civilians thanked her and took pictures of her causing her to blush and hurry off once again to head home.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Atlus in the world of Remnant a solider of General Ironwood had reported to the General.

The General said, "What is it you have to report solider?"

The soldier said, "Sir there has been an increase of Huntress and Grimm activity in the other world."

Ironwood said, "What do you mean huntress activity? There are no huntsmen or huntresses in that world."

The soldier continued, "Sir we have video proof of huntress activities in that world." Ironwood signaled him to play the video. The soldier did so and Ironwood was shocked by what he saw. The young silver eyed huntress was fighting a group of Beowulves. That was impossible the last they heard of the girl was that she had been captured and sealed away somewhere.

Ironwood said, "The girl's weapon must have a tracker in it. Close in on that signal and find the closest form of communication in the scythe's range." The soldier did so.

"We have a comm link set up for you sir."

Ironwood said, "Very good I need to speak with girl."

Ruby had managed to get home it seemed like her friends had gone home. Her cell phone started ringing.

She picked it up, "Um hello who might this be?"

Ironwood said cautiously , "It General Ironwood of the kingdom of Atlus. I wouldn't happen to be speaking to Miss. Ruby Rose would I?"

Ruby was silent for a minute until she answered, "Um no not exactly. My name is or rather was Kai, until a bracelet transformed me into Ruby. I guess you could consider me the Ruby Rose of my world. Why did you call General?"

He answered, "My scouts in your world have been reporting an increase in Grimm and huntress activity. I wish to speak with you in person."

Ruby said, "Well I don't know how we can meet in person since we are separated into two worlds. I have no way of going to your world."

He said, "Yes that's as I assumed. I have contacts with you law enforcement in your world. I have a way of coming to your world. I'll meet you at the Starlight police station tomorrow evening. Please come alone unless you bring your guardians to the station as well."

Ruby said not wanting to argue with a General, "Yes sir General Ironwood, but may I ask of you one favor?"

He said, "That depends on what it is."

Ruby said, "If you must please don't bring your whole army into my world it would cause large scale panic in my world."

He said, "Very well, but I will be bringing some of my men."

Ruby said, "Thank you General. I'll see you tomorrow evening." Before the General could say good bye the connection cut off.

Ruby said to herself, "I guess inter dimensional phone calls take a lot out of a earth cell phone." She sighed she was tired and decided to head to bed for the night she had a busy day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby woke up early the following morning after her conversation with General Ironwood she had plenty of questions for him. As she got out of bed she opened her closet to lay out an outfit for the day she figured it would be best to wear one of Ruby's original outfits, so General Ironwood could easily recognize her. She decided on going with her slayer outfit and her black and red boots. Once she laid out her outfit she went and took a shower which at this point was just routine. She had gotten used to her new body very quickly after her first battle. Once she got dressed she called Violet and told her about the meeting with General Ironwood and that she want her and possibly Rose to come with her, since they were technically guardians. Violet agreed to come with her having wanted to speak with Ironwood herself. Ruby went through her school day normally now that her friends knew who she was she was able to hang out with them a bit more. After school Ruby headed over to Violet and Rose's house to meet up with Violet, so they could talk about what to do about Ironwood. In the end they didn't have much to say about him. They needed to hear what he had to say.

Violet said, "I do have some good news. I've fixed the item that holds Yang's aura and it's ready to be given to your friend. And I've arranged a meeting time and place for us to contact the other guardians."

Ruby said, "That's good it'll be nice to have some help with dealing with Grimm. Can I see the item with Yang's aura?"

Violet nodded and showed Ruby what looked like a sticker with Yang's symbol on it.

Ruby asked, "Violet I've been meaning to ask you about this, but after we free the original Team RWBY will me and my friends be returned to our normal bodies?"

Violet sighed she knew this question was going to be asked sooner or later, "If all goes well once we've defeated Cinder and Salem you should be able to turn back to normal or at least your friends will. I cannot assure you that you will return to normal."

Ruby frowned, "How come Violet?"

She answered, "You see Kai your aura has an extremely close match to Ruby's aura. While your friends while yes they do have matching auras they aren't as close as yours is to Ruby. Once everything is dealt with I'm sure they'll be able to return to normal." Ruby frowned she was afraid about that. While Ruby's body wasn't bad she did kind of miss her old body. She was also afraid that the longer she stayed as Ruby the more of a chance of dealing with major mental changes and that scared her.

She sighed. "At least my friends should be able to return to normal after everything is dealt with anyways let's head down to the police station." Violet nodded as she drove the two down to meeting place. After a quiet ride there they arrived at the station after we told the officer at the front of the station who we were he led us to a small meeting room. Ruby looked down at her phone it had gotten fried after the call with Ironwood yesterday apparently her phone couldn't handle inter dimensional calling. After a few hours Ironwood arrived with a few of his men in tow.

He said, "Ah I'm glad to see you two here on time. Shall we begin?"

Violet nodded, "Yes we shall. What did you want to speak with us about?"

He looked over Violet, "I presume you are one of the guardians of this world."

She nodded, "Indeed I am."

He looked over at Ruby almost as if he were sizing her up.

"You must be the young huntress that's been fighting off the Grimm. I must praise you for your fighting abilities. You are doing quite well for someone who has only been fighting for a few days." He said to her.

Ruby said, "Um thank you General, but can we get to business please?"

He said, "Yes of course. Now I'd like for you two tell me what you know about the current situation."

Ruby nodded, "I know that Cinder and Salem are trying to take over both the world of Remnant and my world. They've been sending Grimm into this world since we don't have a way of fighting them."

He asked, "Do you know about what has happened to the Huntress whose form you currently have?"

Ruby said, "Yes she along with her team members have been sealed away somewhere in the world of Remnant. Before they got sealed away parts of their aura took on a physical form in my word hoping to find someone whose aura matches the other members of her team. Once they find a match and the person with the matching aura puts on the item they transform into one of the huntresses."

He said, "You seem very well informed I'm impressed. Have you found the huntresses' matches in your world and the items that cause the transformations?"

She answered. "I found each of the huntresses matches, but I don't have all the items that cause the transformation. I only have the one that transformed me and one other item with the other huntresses aura."

Violet spoke up, "We don't know the exact location of the other items, but we do know who has the location of the other items. They other two guardians have the location of the items we're missing. We'll be meeting up with them in a day or two to learn about the location of the other items."

Ironwood said, "Thank you for your time and the information. If you can tell where you'll be meeting the other guardians I shall meet with them along with my troops and and figure out the location of the other items."

Violet said annoyed, "Not so fast Ironwood. You might be in charge back home, but you have no such power in this world. Myself and Ruby shall be meeting with the other guardians. And I have some questions for you myself."

Ironwood growled, "Be quick guardian I do not have time for bantering with you. I'll be taking charge of this mission quite soon."

Violet wanted to punch Ironwood, but now wasn't the time. "I'd like to ask you something. You clearly knew about what was happening in this world. Why did your scouts in this world not intervene during the recent Grimm attacks?"

He answered calmly, "My scouts here were simply that scouts. They had no weapons to fight the Grimm they're only job was to report Grimm activity back to me."

Violet continued, "So you're saying that all of the Grimm attacks on this town were not important enough to provide your scout means of fighting the Grimm. Until Ruby started fighting the Grimm there has been hundreds of innocent people of this world injured from Grimm attacks. Did you simply not care to protect the people of this world? If you didn't give your scouts means of protecting the civilians do you expect us to think we can leave this issue in your hands?"

Ironwood scowled, ""This is why I'm here along with my men now. I am speaking with local law enforcement to set up patrol across this town to help fight the Grimm now."

He turned to Ruby, "I expect that I have your full cooperation huntress? Should you agree to help my men with patrol. In exchange for your cooperation I will have my men in Remnant searching high and low for the original Team RWBY and where they were sealed away."

Violet had very pissed off look on her face, "So you're saying unless Ruby agrees to work as one of your soldiers you will be withholding vital information. That seems highly illogical General." Before she could continue Ruby interrupted.

"You have my word General. I'll do whatever it takes to save our worlds even if it means being one of your soldiers. I need all the help I can get to stop Cinder and Salem." Ruby vowed.

Ironwood gave a small smile, "Thank you very much huntress. And do not worry you will be treated just as any other huntress would be treated in my world. As a gift to commemorate our alliance take this." He handed Ruby a scroll. "With this we shall be able to stay in contact no matter which world we are in. And as one more bit of information I have reason to believe Salem has sent one of underlings here to your world. Be cautious young huntress. I believe there are White Fang members here in this world right now."

Ruby nodded as she took the scroll and thanked the General. Shortly afterwards the General left the room most likely to go and speak with the police chief about the patrols.

As Violet and Ruby left the station Violet asked, "Ruby would mind explaining why you agreed to work with or rather for the General so quickly?"

Ruby said, "Because I knew Ironwood was hiding something else. He never gives the full story until he gets something out of some sort of deal. Beside we are basically fighting a war against Salem and the Grimm. We need as many allies as we can get right now."

Violet sighed, "I suppose you're right. Anyways I'm going to drop you off at home. Tomorrow after school come to my house along with your friends especially your friend whose aura matches Yang's. We need at least one other member of Team RWBY especially if what Ironwood says is true. I'm sure the underling that has been sent here is after the other guardians and the items they hold."

Ruby nodded, "I will make sure Daniel comes along tomorrow. I know he's excited to turn into Yang. She is his favorite member of the team plus he wants to have her semblance ability so as he puts it 'he can go super saiyan'."

Violet couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "You certainly have an interesting group of friends." Ruby nodded in agreement. After a few minutes Violet dropped Ruby off at home.


	9. A Burning Passion for Adventure

It was the day after Ruby and Violet's meeting with General Ironwood. The school day was pretty normal minus Ruby getting more attention than she ever wanted due to her last fight with the Grimm. Ruby asked everyone to meet at her house right after school. Once everyone arrived Isaac asked, "Ruby what's going on? You sounded like it was something really important."

Ruby said, "I have good news Violet has her item ready to transform one of you guys into another member of Team RWBY."

Philip asked, "Oh really? Who is getting transformed and into which member of the team?"

She answered, "It's Daniel's turn now. Violet had Yang's item and she just fixed it and it's ready to be used."

Daniel did fist pump, "Booyah! Time to go super saiyan!"

Isaac said, "Okay so why did all of us need to come Ruby?"

Ruby said, "Er well...I thought you guys might want to see what the transformation is like, so when it's your turn you'll know what to expect."

Philip said, "Well that certainly sounds reasonable. I guess we should get going then." Ruby nodded as Lily put everyone in the car and drives the group to Violet's house.

Once they arrived and everyone went into the house.

Violet greeted them, "I'm glad all of you guys made it." She turns to Daniel, "Are you ready Daniel?"

He nodded, "Yeah of course I am. Quick question will the transformation hurt?"

Violet said, "It might be slightly painful, but it should go by quickly." She handed Daniel some sort of sticker in the shape of Yang's symbol.

He asked, "Uh...what do I do with it?"

Violet said, "Put it on your shirt and it'll start the transformation."

Daniel shrugged and did so and immediately he felt tingling feeling on his head. Daniel's usual short and messy red hair changed colors to a bright gold. His hair lengthened down to just above his butt. On his head where his hair started growing a small cow lick his hair kept its messy style as well. The next thing to change was his eyes, they went from his usual brown to lilac. His face softened and his nose shrunk till you could barely see it. His adam's apple slowly shrunk until it no longer existed. Daniel's usually tanned skin became a pale white all over his body. The tingling feeling spread further down his body. His arms became very slender, but somehow he felt more muscles forming in his arms. The feeling center on his chest fat started building up on his chest until he ended up with at least D-cup breasts. Suddenly his stomach started feeling like it was being pinched as his hips grew wider giving him a very apparent hourglass figure. His butt started to get bigger giving him very feminine butt. Suddenly Daniel let out a yelp as his genitals changed. He felt his privates being pushed into his body changing him from he to a she. The tingling spread to her legs as the began to slenderize, but at the same time the fat on his legs redistributed itself giving him muscular female legs along with her new legs she grew about an inch leaving her at 5' 8'.

She said, "Oh gosh that felt so weird. Wow even my voice sounds like Yang's. At least it's done for now."

Ruby said, "Um Daniel I wouldn't be so sure?"

She asked, "What do you me.." Before she could finish she felt her shorts suddenly become short shorts having the shorts stop just below where her privates showing off most of her legs. A yellow bra appeared on her chest. On top of her bra a yellow crop top with her insignia on her right breast cup showed up and grew down to just above her belly button. A tan vest appeared over her yellow low-cut crop top with her crest. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. Black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. Yang's weapon Ember Celica appeared around the wrists of her gloves. Around her shorts a brown belt with a pouch and banner like thing with her crest on it. Leather boots along with orange socks appeared on her feet. The last addition to her new clothes was an orange scarf appeared around her neck. And the tingling sensation ended.

Ruby was the first one to speak up, "So Daniel um...how do you feel?"

Daniel answered, "If I'm being honest really weird. Suddenly having Yang's body is pretty disorienting. On the other hand I feel extremely powerful and I can't wait to see how good I am in a fight. Alright who wants to go right now!"

Ruby sweatdropped, "Um...now isn't the best time to try out your fighting ability. Although it is kind of weird. When I transformed my clothes didn't change as well."

The new Yang shrugged, "Whatever I doubt it means anything. Anyways I guess I'm your older half-sister now Ruby."

Ruby giggled, "I guess so, but I don't think Lily is going to let you take over being in charge of me."

Lily said, "Not going to happen anytime soon. No matter what body you're in you'll always be my little sister."

Isaac said, "Okay, It was weird watching the transformation from the outside. Anyways Daniel we should talk to your parents about this now."

Daniel answered, "Don't worry about I already explained what was going to happen to them. They have it all settled with the school and such. Also call me Yang now it just feels more natural."

Isaac sighed, "If you say so Yang. Anyways that's enough excitement for one day."

Ruby asked Violet, "So what do we do now Violet?"

She answered, "Well for now we have to wait to meet up with the other guardians. I set up a meeting place and time with them. I'll be meeting up with them in two days at the local café. It'll only be me and Rose meeting them. I'll contact you once they told me where the other items are."

Ruby asked, "I thought you said they had them."

Violet nodded, "I did, but we decided it'd be best if we hid them since Salem probably has spies in the area hoping to find the other items before they can be used."

Philip said, "Well that makes sense anyways let's all head home for the day." Everyone nodded in agreement and everyone went their separate ways. A white fang spy was hidden having heard everything he immediately went to report what he found out to Marcus.


	10. Chapter 10

In the kingdom of vale Jaune Arc was sitting outside of one the buildings by himself. He told his team he wanted to be alone for a little while.

He sighed, "I can't believe how useless I am. How did I become the leader of Team JNPR? Some leader I am couldn't protect the two people I cared the most about. First I loss Pyrrha and now I've lost Ruby. Heh maybe my sisters were right I don't have what it takes to be a huntsman."

A mysterious young man appeared behind Jaune. "Now I wouldn't say that Jaune."

Jaune quickly turned around by instinct pulled out his sword. When he turned around he saw a young man probably around 23 years old. The man wore a black leather jacket with a red undershirt along with black fingerless gloves. The man was about a few inches taller than Jaune.

Jaune gripped his sword tight, "Who are you and what do you know about me?"

The figure said, "My name is of no importance. I know that you wish to redeem yourself. You feel weak and useless. You think of yourself as a failure of a leader. I am here to simply give you the power and chance to redeem yourself. What would you say if I told you there is a way to save the one you call Ruby?"

Jaune said shocked, "Wait are you saying she is still alive?"

The figure nodded, "Indeed after she disappeared from your world she was sent to another world. I can show you what has happened to her."

Jaune said, "Please do I need to know what happened to her." The figure smirked and waved his hand in the air. A small window like object appeared in front of Jaune.

The figure said, "This is a windows into another world. It will show you what has happened to Ruby." In the window it showed Ruby fighting off a large Grimm that looked similar to a Beowulf. Ruby was putting up a fight, but it showed that she was weakened. The Grimm seemed to turn into some sort ghostly figure. It entered Ruby's body causing her normally silver eyes to turn red and the image disappeared.

Jaune said, "What happened to her? What kind of Grimm was that?"

The figure said, "That Grimm is one unique to that world. It's darkness overpowered her and possessed her."

Jaune said shocked, "What!? How can I free her?"

The figure said, "You must defeat her and force the Grimm's spirit out of her. So will you help her?"

Jaune said without hesitation, "I will save her and force that Grimm's spirit out of her. Just tell me what I have to do to get to that world."

The figure said, "All you must do is shake my hand and I'll grant you the power to force the spirit out of her and I'll send you to that world."

Jaune said, "Alright I'm ready to go." Jaune did as he was told and shook the man's hand. He felt power flowing through from the man to him. Suddenly Jaune was teleported from vale to the other world.

Once Jaune had disappeared the man smirked as he contacted his master.

The man said, "I have completed my assignment Lady Salem. I have sent Jaune Arc to the other world and granted him the power of the darkness residing in his heart."

Salem said, "You have done well Yami. Return to base for now."

The man now known as Yami said, "As you wish my lady." Yami disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Jaune landed in the other worlds and took a look at his surroundings. Where he had landed seemed like a town square. There were stores that were selling products ranging from clothing to electronics. There were multiple people just going about daily business no Grimm, gangs, or thieves around. It was a very peaceful scene that Jaune wished is what Vale was like right now.

Jaune said, "Well things definitely seem more peaceful here than back home. Anyways I have locate Ruby and defeat her to free her from that monster's control. The only problem is that I have no idea where to start looking." Suddenly he heard cries of help from people and head towards the direction where the cries for help came from. Once he arrived he saw a group of civilians being attacked by Grimms and…..Ruby? That guy was right in Jaune's eyes it looked like Ruby was attacking the civilians.

He called out, "Ruby! You can't let that monster control you!"

In reality Ruby was fighting off some Grimm that were attacking the civilians until she got distracted by a familiar voice calling out her name. She looked at the source of the voice and she was shocked.

She said surprised, "Jaune?! What in the? What are you doing here?" This had to be impossible Jaune should be in the world of Remnant not here. An Ursa Grimm pounced onto Ruby while she was distracted.

Ruby said, "Get off of me!" She managed to fire a bullet from her scythe launching the ursa into the air crashing a few feet away, but the Grimm still seemed to be standing. Ruby once again looked back at where she had seen Jaune, but he was gone? Was she just imagining him? That was the thought that entered her mind until she felt something slash her back thankfully her aura protected her but it still knocked her back about a foot. When she looked at what had attacked her she saw Jaune with his sword out.

Ruby said, "Hey! Jaune what the hell was that for? Our enemy is the Grimm not each other!"

Jaune growled, "Shut up you monster! If the enemy are the Grimm why are you attacking innocent civilians!"

Ruby took a defensive stance, "What are you talking about Jaune I'm fighting the Grimm not the civilians?" Ruby didn't like how Jaune was looking he had a dark aura around him. His eyes had a blood thirsty look in them.

Jaune once again charged at Ruby with dark aura around him getting bigger. "Don't lie to me you servant of Grimm! I saw it with my own eyes you just sent a civilian flying into the air. Release Ruby from your control right now before I force you too!" Jaune rammed Ruby which sent her flying into a brick wall.

Ruby seemed to be losing her energy. Her aura wouldn't last much longer if Jaune kept up with powerful attacks like that. She knew something or someone had to be messing with Jaune's mind causing illusions. She had to snap Jaune out of it. She got up to her feet, "Listen to me Jaune someone is messing with your mind! You have to snap out of it before one of us gets killed!" He didn't seem to be listening to her as he continued his assault. He ran towards Ruby with speed almost rivaling her semblance. As soon as he got close he started slashing Ruby non-stop. She managed to block some of his attacks by spinning her scythe in circles, but she wouldn't last much longer. Ruby started to feel her aura dissipate this was bad news without her aura to protect her it was very possible for her to die. Jaune started focusing his attack on the hand Ruby held her scythe he managed knock her scythe out of her hand leaving her without any form of protection. Ruby finally felt her aura run out leaving her wide open for major injury and possibly death. Jaune put his sword just barely far enough away from her neck that it didn't slit her throat.

He said, "Give it up Grimm! Leave her body now you have no way of fighting back."

Ruby made one last attempt to talk some sense into Jaune, "J..Jaune please listen someone is messing with your mind. There is no Grimm controlling me. I was fighting Grimm not attacking the civilians."

Jaune growled, "Shut up!" He slashed Ruby's arm leaving a large cut on her arm. Ruby cried out in pain she could feel the blood flowing from the cut in her arm. She couldn't die here not now, but she was drained and had no energy left to fight. Her vision started getting blurry. Before her eyes closed she saw a blur of yellow knocking Jaune off her.

She heard a voice saying, "What the hell are you doing? You are not killing my sister!" After hearing that voice Ruby's vision went black. She could feel someone wrapping something around her cut, but not much else.


	11. Recovery

Daniel now in the form of Yang was currently at the hospital waiting for Ruby to wake up. She had just arrived in time after Jaune had almost killed Ruby. She managed blast him into a wall knocking him out cold. Jaune had been taken into General Ironwood's custody and was currently being held in the detention center at the local police station. She probably would've felt bad for Jaune had he not almost brutally murdered Ruby. She had no idea how or why Jaune was here in our world. She wasn't even sure of it was the same Jaune from Remnant when she found Ruby and Jaune he had a powerful dark aura around him. Whatever that aura was seemed to made him ridiculously powerful if he managed to take out Ruby and actually manage to weaken her aura enough to actually be able to damage her physically. Anyways she didn't like it at all. After a while a nurse approached her and managed to get her attention.

The nurse said, "Excuse me miss, but your friend has woken up. You are free to go visit her now."

Yang said, "Thank you nurse I think I'll go do that." She headed to Ruby's room to talk to her.

When she entered the room she saw Ruby just staring out the window.

She hesitated but spoke up, "Ruby how are you feeling?"

Ruby faced her and answered, "If I'm being honest...terrified. I almost died during that fight. I know that being a huntress was dangerous, but that's not what scared me." The way she answered sounded very much like a frightened little girl.

"What was it that scared you Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby answered, "The look on Jaune's face it was terrifying he looked bloodthirsty. What makes it worse is the fact the look was coming from someone who had always been an ally."

Yang sighed, "Yeah but, you don't have to worry about it now. He is in custody of the local police now. He is lucky that he isn't under Ironwood's custody or else he would've been punished by now. The police say it's up to you if you want to press charges against Jaune."

Ruby sighed, "I don't plan on pressing charges. He was being manipulated by someone that's the only reason he attacked me. I'm sure of it."

Yang said, "If you say so Ruby. Anyways did the doctors tell you when you'll be discharged?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah they said tomorrow afternoon that I'd be discharged."

Yang said, "That's good anyways I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow Ruby. Get a good night's rest." Ruby nodded. Once Yang left she decided to go back to sleep.

Inside of Ruby's dream she opened her eyes and could see a blurry island. She heard someone calling out for help the voice it sounded like hers, but it couldn't be hers she could speak in her dream. The voice seemed to be coming from underground. There was a flash of light and Ruby saw the blurry image of a red crystal. She saw a faint image of the real Ruby trapped in a crystal underground. She tried to reach out to the Ruby that was trapped, but her body wouldn't move. She started to wake up. Later that day Ruby had been discharged from the hospital. Her friends were waiting for her in the lobby. She saw Lily, Philip, and Yang in the lobby.

Lily said, "I'm glad you're doing better sis. Anyways Yang told me you wanted to go to the station to speak with Jaune, so let's get going shall we?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I want to hear his side of the story about what happened." The group of three headed down to the police station to speak with Jaune. Once they arrived Jaune was already in the visiting room waiting for them.

Ruby went and sat down across from him, "Hey Jaune...um...how are you doing?" She asked awkwardly.

Jaune responded, "Er...well...I'm okay." Lily shook her head at her sister's awkward interaction. Yang on the other seemed like she was holding back a giggle.

Ruby said, "Um...that's good I guess."

Jaune sighed, "Er...yeah. Listen Ruby I really really sorry about what happened I don't know what got hold of me. If you plan on pressing charges I won't complain I did attack you whether I want to admit it or not."

Ruby shook her head, "Don't worry Jaune I don't plan on pressing any charges. I know that you weren't in control of yourself someone was manipulating you."

Jaune sighed in relief, "Thank you for not pressing any charges, but I still feel horrible about what I did. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Ruby said, "Well for right now can you just tell me what happened? Why and how did you come to this world?"

He asked, "Do you want the long or short version?"

Ruby said, "The long version preferably."

He nodded, "Well...basically I was at the safe zone in Vale...er I was uh…"

Yang suggested, "I think grieving is the word you're looking for Jaune."

He said, "Uh right. After you disappeared I thought you were dead. I felt as though I failed you and as team leader. I couldn't save either one of you. After a while a man approached me. He told me that you were alive, but got sent to another world. The guy said you'd been possessed by a Grimm and the only way to free you from its control was to defeat you. He offered me the power and chance to save and I took his offer without hesitation. I shook his hand and I felt power flowing through me and then I got teleported to this world and well….you know what happened after that."

Ruby thought for a moment before replying, "So with what you just told me it seems like that man unleashed the darkness in your heart to give you power, but when he did that he somehow managed to mess with your mind. Do you remember what he looked like?"

Jaune shook his head, "No I didn't get a good look at him." Ruby sighed that was too much to hope for.

Ruby gave a small smile to try and cheer Jaune up, "On the bright side at least since I'm not pressing charges you should be released soon." Jaune nodded.

Yang said, "Hey Ruby we should probably tell Jaune about our situation." Ruby nodded.

She said, "Well Jaune there is something you should know since you'll probably be remaining here in this world for a while. We aren't the same Ruby and Yang from your world."

He asked confused, "What do you mean? You look exactly the same as you do back in Remnant well minus the clothes."

Ruby said, "Well we're the versions of them in this world. We just recently transformed into these appearances recently. The real members of Team RWBY are trapped somewhere back in Remnant."

He asked, "So does that there is a version of Blake and Weiss in this world? Where are they?"

Ruby answered, "We don't know yet. We're trying to locate them right now."

Jaune said, "If you say so. Do you guys know where in Remnant the real team RWBY members are?"

She shook her head, "No not yet. Although last night I had a weird dream I saw the real Ruby trapped in a red crystal somewhere underground. I think it's hidden somewhere on an island."

Yang said, "Wait an island? Do you think it could Patch island back in Vale?"

Ruby said, "I guess that's a possibility. It's the only island in Remnant that comes to mind and it's where Ruby was born so it would make sense. We should confirm if it's there though. I wonder…. Hey Jaune do you have your scroll?"

He said, "It was confiscated but yeah why do you ask?

Ruby asked, "Could you call Nora and Ren and ask them to investigate the island and let us know if they find anything?"

He nodded, "Yeah I can do that once I have my stuff back."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks a lot Jaune!" After a few minutes Jaune was released from custody and given his stuff back. He called the remaining members of Team JNPR back in Remnant and asked them to investigate Patch island.

After he finished talking to them he went over to Ruby. Suddenly Ruby's scroll started ringing.

Ruby picked up and saw it was Rose. "Hey what's going on Rose?"

Rose answered in a panic, "Bad news Ruby, really bad news!"

Ruby said, "What's wrong Rose?"

She answered, "Well Violet went to meet with the other guardians today, but when I got home I found a video message. I can't explain it I'll just send it to you."

Ruby's scroll showed a video with an unwelcome face. The video showed Marcus and some white fang members.

The Marcus from the video said, "Hello Little Red. I imagine you've noticed that your guardian of shadows has disappeared and well I think you know why. Let me introduce myself The name is Marcus Inferno. I've captured the guardian of shadows along with the other guardians of your world. If you want to see them alive you'll come to the coordinates I've sent along with this message and surrender yourself and your team member to me. If you want to see them alive come to the coordinates at 23 hundred hours tonight. You and your team are to come alone." The video cut off.

Ruby clenched her fist, "Damn it Ironwood was right. He must be the other agent who Salem sent here. We have to free the other guardians or else we'll never find the Weiss and Blake of this world."

Yang said, "Do you have a plan sis? Or are we just going to beat the crap outta this Torchwick wannabe?"

Ruby said, "I think I have a plan." She turned to Jaune, "Jaune I'll need your help. Yang and I will meet with the guy at the given time. We'll distract him because I doubt this will end without a fight. While he is distracted I want you to sneak by him and free the guardians."

He said, "How can I sneak by him?"

Ruby said, "The coordinates he gave were of an old abandoned warehouse storage area. Lily knows an alternate route there. Once you get there locate and free the guardians. Can you do that for me?"

Jaune nodded, "Of course think of me as member of the team." Ruby smiled they had a plan of action now they just have to execute it.


	12. Rescue Mission

Ruby and Yang had arrived at the coordinates that Marcus had given them at the appointed time. They were soon greeted by Marcus who was smirking.

He said sarcastically, "Well well it is an honor to meet you Little Red. And it seems you brought goldilocks as well."

Yang rolled her eyes, "How unoriginal can you be Torchwick wannabe. First you take his look and now you're stealing his insults?"

Marcus said annoyed, "You two are hardly ones to talk. You've ripped off everything from the original huntresses. The only thing different is your clothes."

Ruby said, "It's not like we had much of a choice Marcus. We were turned into those forms."

Marcus said, "Very well then why don't we get to the main event then. Are you prepared to surrender foolish huntresses?"

Yang said, "Not a chance bucko. We aren't going down without a fight."

Marcus laughed, "Just as I had hoped what fun would it be if you didn't try to fight back. Although two verses one hardly seems fair. I think it's time for me to even the odds a bit."' Marcus's red eyes glowed as an orange aura appeared around his body. Marcus's form began to change. He grew to almost 10 feet tall his limbs began to gain large amounts of muscles tearing his clothes a part. His skin turn black with red lines like the marks on a Grimm's mask. Once the transformation had completed standing where Marcus was a massive humanoid Grimm with piercing red eyes.

Ruby said, "What the heck is that? I've never even heard of a semblance like that before."

The beast laughed with a husky voice, "I rarely get to use this form it should be fun."

Yang said, "Oh well Ruby you know what they say. The bigger they come the harder they fall! Time to kick some monster ass!" Yang launched herself high into the air using her Ember Celia.

Ruby called out, "Be careful Yang we don't know what we're up against!" Yang either didn't hear her or didn't care. Ruby sighed she couldn't just stand around and do nothing she had to help. She activated her weapon and ran towards the beast's legs. Using her semblance she she positioned herself between the monster's legs and anchored her feet to the ground. She put her scythe's sharp end out horizontally and started doing a dance as she spun herself around landing multiple slashes on the monster's legs trying to throw the monster's balance off. Yang was jumping around in mid air firing her ammo at the beast's face. Although it didn't seem like their attacks were even scratching the guy.

He laughed manically, "Ha! You think those puny attacks can hurt me. You're sadly mistaken." He used one of his feet to kick Ruby breaking her anchored position knocking her in a collection of boxes. Thankfully Ruby's aura protected her from any injury. Yang tried to come in close and punch the monster in the face, but he easily smacked her away. She landed next to Ruby who had managed to get up.

The monster said, "I think it's time for my diner and I like my huntresses burned." He slammed his fist into the ground sending a wave of fire at the two huntresses who managed to dodge, but the fire melted the box that they had crashed into.

Ruby said, "This isn't good we need to hold him off longer, so we can give Jaune more time to find the guardians. Yang let's try out that combo attack we came up with."

Yang smirked, "I'm up for it. Alright Marcus I hope like playing with fire cause you're about to get burned!"

Ruby planted her feet to the ground and started spinning her scythe in circles rotates sideways. A torrent of rose petals came from her scythe pushing Marcus back.

Marcus said, "You think a little wind scares me Red. You'll have to try harder than he that."

Yang smirked, "We aren't done yet Marcus." She got besides Ruby and started firing her weapon straight into the torrent of roses causing them to all catch fire.

The two of them said together, "Burning Petals!" The petals hit Marcus multiple times eventually sending him flying. Once their combo ended Marcus was still able to stand up.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He shouted. He slammed his fist into the ground once again sending the wave of flames at the two huntresses who took brunt of the attack. They were weakened but still standing.

Ruby said to herself, "Jaune please hurry up. I don't know how much longer we can last."

Meanwhile with Jaune he had searched hundreds of the warehouses in the area, but couldn't find the guardians.

He growled, "Damn it how many of these warehouses are left!? I need to find the guardian soon or Ruby and Yang could be in big trouble." He looked around the area and saw a warehouse guarded by some White Fang members.

Jaune said, "That has to be where those guardians are being held. I need to find a way to get past them." Jaune saw a small brick nearby. It was small enough for him to be able to throw. He picked up the brick and threw as far as he could hoping that it could distract the guards. Lady Luck was on his side thankfully and the brick drew the guards attention and they went to investigate. Jaune ran as quickly as he could to the warehouse and entered he saw three people tied up. One was a young woman he recognized as Violet and there were two young men tied up along with her.

Jaune ran over to them, "Rescue party is here. Let's get you guys out of those ropes and get the hell out of here before those guards come back." He pulled out his sword and cut the ropes that the guardians were tied up in.

Jaune managed to get a good look at the two young men. One of them had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was fairly pale and seemed pretty skinny. He was about his height and wore a white jacket with a light green t-shirt with jeans and red converse shoes. The other guy was the exact opposite he had to be at least 6' 6' and had dark skin. The guy was very muscular. He had green eyes and a blonde crew cut. He wore brown t-shirt with a picture of the Earth on it, black jacket and khakis on. He wore brown sandals.

Jaune said, "Alright let's hurry up and get out of here before the guards show up. The guardians didn't question it and followed Jaune out of the warehouse. They were stopped at the door by the guards. Jaune had his sword ready, but the man in green stepped forward and sent gusts of wind at the guard sending them flying.

Jaune said shocked, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

The larger man said, "We're the guardians of the Earth and Air. Of course we have control over the elements. My name is Terra he's Ventus. You said we're in a rush so let's move huntsmen."

Jaune shook his head recovering from the surprise and led the guardians to where Ruby and Yang were fighting Marcus. Ventus using his wind powers flew over to Ruby's side and Terra ran over to Yang's side.

Terra said to Yang, "Looks like you could use a hand huntress."

Yang said, "Alright you must be one of the guardians. Which guardian are you?"

He said, "My name is Terra I'm guardian of the earth element. The one in green is Ventus, guardian of the air."

Ventus said, "Need a hand milady?"

Ruby blushed at being call that, but shook it off. "Your help is definitely appreciated Ventus."

Marcus laughed, "Ha ha ha! You think your reinforcements can stop me! That isn't going to happen." He launched another wave of flames at the group. Ventus used his wind launching himself and Ruby into the air dodging the flames. Terra created a rock wall blocking the fire.

Yang grinned, "Now things are heating up!" She punched her fists together as her hair started to glow and her lilac eyes changed to red making it obvious that she'd activated her semblance.

Yang said, "Ruby, Ventus keep muscle brain busy. I have a plan."

Ruby said, "Alright if you say so Yang. Ven help me keep this guy distracted."

He smirked, "Of course princess."

Ruby shook her head now wasn't the time for him to be flirting. She activated her semblance running towards Marcus. She started spinning in mid-air leaving what looked like a laser of roses headed towards Marcus. Ventus speeding her up even more using his powerful gusts of wind to follow Ruby pushing her forward faster.

Marcus said, "Your little roses don't hurt me Red." He tried to clap to send fire towards Ruby, but he felt something restraining his arms. Violet had created shadow chains keeping Marcus' hands tied behind his back.

Violet said, "Now Jaune!" Jaune didn't hesitate running towards Marcus slashing his legs causing the monster some pain. Ruby's Rose cyclone as she called it ended up hitting Marcus knocking him down on his back.

Yang smirked, "Now Terra!" Terra lifted a big piece rock out of the ground with Yang riding it. He sent the rock flying towards Marcus. Ventus used his wind making the rock fly that much faster towards Marcus. Just before it was about to hit Marcus, Yang jumped off the rock using her momentum with her fists out landing a powerful punch to Marcus's face.

Marcus cried in pain, "GAAAAAAHHHHH!" The punch was powerful enough to force Marcus back into his human form out cold.

Yang's hair stopped glowing and her eyes returned to normal.

Yang celebrated, "Yeah! Now who felt the burn Marcus!"

Ruby sighed, "At least it's done with for now."

Ventus came over to Ruby, "You were beautiful out there princess."

Ruby was blushing heavily, "Er um...thank you very much Ventus. Can you please stop calling me that?"

Ventus ignored her question and handed her a card with a phone number on it.

Terra came over, "Enough hitting on the girl Ventus. We have business to attend to."

Ruby asked, "Could we talk about everything tomorrow?"

Violet said, "That would be the best idea. Everyone is exhausted from the fight." Everyone nodded in agreement. Shortly after they made that decision Ironwood arrived and arrested Marcus.

"I'll be taking this criminal back to Remnant. Young man you'll be coming along as well." Ironwood stated as he looked at Jaune.

Jaune said, "Wait what? Why do I have to come?"

Ironwood said, "We need your help to identify the person who sent you here. My data shows the barrier between our worlds getting much weaker. I wouldn't be surprised if more of the Hunters show up here or minions of Salem.

Jaune sighed as he looked sadly at Ruby, "I guess I have to go then. I'll see you again right Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I'm sure of it." The two of them stood there in silence before Yang being the ever so playful person she is pushed Ruby into a Jaune basically forcing them into a hug. Although all it managed to do was have Ruby crash into Jaune and land on top of him. Leaving the two in a really awkward position. Ruby's eyes were staring right into Jaune's causing both of them to bush heavily. Ruby quickly pushed off of Jaune and ran towards Yang clearly upset.

Ruby was attempting to sound angry while yelling at Yang, but it came out more embarrassing than angry. Yang only laughed at her sister's predicament. Everyone headed their separate ways for the day.


	13. Troubling Changes

In the world of Remnant Nora and Ren were trying to find a way to get to patch island in order to investigate, but they were having a lot of trouble finding a ride there.

Nora said, "This is sooooooooooo…...boring. Where's Jaune we need our team back."

Ren sighed, "I'm sure he's busy in the other world. We were given a mission by our leader, so we have to follow his orders."

Nora said, "Come on let's head back to the safe zone and see if Jaune is back yet." Before Ren could reply Nora was already gone. He sighed as he chased after her.

The two of them eventually arrived back at the safe zone and to their surprise Jaune was already back in the safe zone.

Nora said energetically , "Jaune! You're back soooooo how was the other world? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Ren saw him, "Good to see you back Jaune."

Jaune greeted back, "I'm glad to be back. Listen I'm sorry I left so suddenly without telling you guys. It was a heat of the moment decision. I haven't been acting very much like leader lately."

Ren put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "It's alright Jaune, we know you've had a lot on your plate lately. We aren't upset if that's what you're worried about."

Nora said, "We're just glad to have the team together again. Sooooo…...what was the other world like?"

Jaune sighed he knew Nora wouldn't stop asking until he answered her question.

"I can tell you one thing it was a lot more peaceful than Remnant. The town I showed up in was like a smaller version of Vale's capital minus the dust stores."

Nora said curiously, "Ooooh can we go there?"

Jaune said, "I don't know if we can go there at least not by choice."

Ren said, "You said you found Ruby and Yang there. Is that where they disappeared to?"

Jaune shook his head, "Well….yes and no. I found them but it wasn't exactly them. It was versions of them from that world."

Nora asked confused , "What do you mean versions of them?"

Ren answered, "My guess is that he means something like reincarnations of them."

Nora gasped, "Are you saying they're dead!"

Jaune said, "No! I mean like incarnations of them in that world. Ugh nevermind the original Ruby and Yang aren't dead. The guardians of that world said that the originals are sealed away somewhere here in Remnant. Our mission is to locate where the originals are sealed away. Patch island is the only area that I can think of as to where our Ruby is. I have no idea where the rest of Team RWBY is sealed away though."

Ren suggested, "Perhaps we should ask Qrow if he has any ideas as to where they could be sealed away."

Jaune said, "That sounds like a good idea. Let's look around and see if he is around the area." Nora and Ren nodded. The team started searching for Qrow.

Meanwhile elsewhere Qrow was investigating strange energy signals. He and Winter had been sent to scout out the two areas where the energy signals were coming from. He eventually arrived at what looked like an old temple in the forest nearby the Xio-long household.

Qrow said drunkily, "This doesn't scream suspicious at all." He hiccuped as he entered the temple. As soon as he entered the temple he was blinded by a flash of light.

Meanwhile back in Starlight Valley Ruby and Yang were in study hall at school. The teacher in charge of their study hall had called for everyone's attention to make an announcement. The teacher said, "Quiet everyone I have an important announcement to make. As you know the school's winter formal is in few weeks. The school encourages all of you to come, but as you know the school dance will have a dress code. For boys a full tuxedo is required with dress shoes. As for the girl's a dress must be down to just above your knees no short than that. No excessive jewelry you are allowed a single necklace and two bracelets are allowed. That is all for announcements today enjoy the rest of your study hall."

Ruby after the announcements were over decided to work on her homework quietly. She hadn't been very talkative since their fight with Marcus. She was glad he was captured, but it was a tough battle had the guardians and Jaune not been there she was sure herself and Yang wouldn't be sitting in class right now. She didn't know what it was, but something wasn't sitting right with her. She felt like things would only get harder from here. And another thing on her mind was Ventus and Jaune. She didn't know why, but she couldn't get the those two out of her mind and that scared her. She had an idea why, but she didn't like the conclusion it led her to. She was certain that Ruby's female horomones were starting to alter her mind. While originally when she had been Kai, he had no interest in girls or dating in general. Now though she was started to get attracted to guys. She wasn't sure what to think of it. She'd never be able to handle going on a date. As she was lost in her thoughts Yang was trying to call to her, but she was too far lost in thought to notice. Yang sighed she couldn't help, but think that Ruby was starting to lose touch with her old self. She knew Ruby had been a girl a longer time than she had and mental changes were starting to become more apparent. The other day they were shopping for clothes for Yang and Ruby was looking at more of the dresses and skirt in the store. When she first got transformed she was trying to go for a tomboyish style mainly buying simple tshirts and pants, but now she was wearing Ruby's dresses and skirts more. She wanted to help her friend, but she had no idea how to. After the bell for the end of study hall rang the two of them made there way to drama class. The school play was in a few months and well our school is strange. Instead of auditioning for parts everyone is given lines of a character in the play usually the guys will be given male lines and girls will be given lines of female characters in the play. The students practice the lines they're given and then after about 2 weeks each student has to act out their lines in front of the class and the teacher decides who gets what part. It was the school's traditional play they did every year. It was about three kingdoms who live peacefully until an evil wizard sent messages declaring that the other prince had kidnapped the princess of light. The three kingdoms are the kingdom of land, the kingdom of the ocean, and the kingdom of light. The kingdoms of land and ocean are led by two princes while the kingdom of light was led a by a princess. After the land and ocean begin fighting the princess of light tries to call everyone together for a peace conference and gets kidnapped by the wizard and is trapped in the wizard's domain and the princes must work together to save her. It was basically a really complicated love triangle story. Ruby was up first for her 'audition' and according to what she told Yang she was given the lines of the princess and the servants of the princes. The teacher told Ruby to start with the princess' lines.

Ruby gulped clearly nervous and began her lines, "Oh mighty prince of land and prince of the sea. Hear my words you must end this war for the good of all things living. The world has been thrown off balance leading to the deaths of many innocent people." She read her lines clearly and had the tone of a caring princess. The teacher told her to move onto the scene with the evil wizard capturing her.

Ruby took a deep breath and continued her audition. She had convincing fake tears as she cried in sadness, "Wizard of the underworld please I beg of you. Release my kingdom from the darkness you've shrouded it in. You can have my life, heart, and soul, but I beg of you please let my subjects go!" The teacher then had her recite her lines as the servants and then told her to sit back down. The entire class was clapping at her performance even the teacher. Yang and Ruby's other friends were jaw dropped. When she was Kai she was never that good at acting.

After everyone finished their auditions the teacher said, "Who got what role shall be posted on my door tomorrow morning. Make sure to check it tomorrow morning to see what part you got. Class is dismissed." As soon as the bell rang Ruby ran out the door probably trying to avoid everyone in class pouncing on her about her acting. Ruby was sitting at her lunch table quietly simply making random doodle in her notebook.

Yang, Isaac, and Philip sat down at the table.

Yang was the first to speak, "Ruby! That was a great performance! How'd you do that?"

Ruby bit her lip, "I...I….don't know it just kind of came out like that."

Philip sighed, "This is only a theory, but I'd imagine your hormones have become a lot more active since...you know have been transformed longer than Yang has. The female hormones are probably affecting you. And girls are naturally more emotional than guys."

Isaac asked, "And you know that for certain how?"

Philip said, "Psychological studies have proven this as a fact Isaac." Isaac was about to counter, until Ruby's scroll went off with a message from Violet.

Yang asked, "What's the message say?"

Ruby said, "Violet and the other guardians want us to meet at Violet's house immediately after school. They want all of us present as well." The group of friends nodded understanding they had no reason to disagree on that. The rest of the school day went by smoothly although Ruby was quiet for the rest of the day.

The group of friends went to Violet's house to meet with the guardians.

When they arrived Ventus greeted them, "Hey guys we're glad you were able to make. I'm especially happy the little princess came." This once again caused Ruby to blush heavily.

Violet gave Ventus a smack in the head, "We have serious business to talk about Ventus."

Terra said, "Yeah so enough trying to flirt with the girl."

Ventus rubbed the back of his head where Violet smacked, "Yeah I know. I was just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

Ruby having shaken her blush off asked, "What's wrong Violet? Do you have the other transformation items?"

Violet sighed, "No I'm afraid not, but we do know where they are. The only problem is that Salem and Cinder have thrown off the balance so much portals connecting the two worlds are opening more and more often. Which mean more allies but also more Grimm."

Ruby asked, "Where are the other transformation items?"

Terra said, "I know where Weiss' item is. It's in a temple far west of the town on the top of a mountain."

Isaac said, "There aren't any mountains out there. I've traveled out there multiple times with my family."

Terra shook his head, "It's been hidden from normal people for a long time. Due to the balance of the worlds being thrown off it's been revealed, but now there is a large snow storm in the area."

Isaac said, "If that's the case how are we going to get it?"

Terra said, "I can lead a group there to get the item, but we'll need to pack up for a long trip."

Ruby asked, "What about Blake's item?"

Ventus said, "It's hidden in a temple in an old canyon to the far east of the town. The same story for me, but instead there are powerful winds blocking the entrance to the temple. I can lead you guys there through the wind and get Blake's item. We'll also have to pack for a long trip."

Ruby sighed, "So we need to split up into three groups. One goes to the snow temple and the other goes to the temple in the canyon and then the third team stays here to protect the town."

Yang said, "Sounds like a plan to me. Who goes with who?"

Ruby said, "Yang you can go with Terra to the snow temple. I'll go to the canyon with Ventus. Everyone else should stay here and protect the town."

Isaac said, "One problem only Violet has a way to fight the Grimm. Sure we have Ironwood's men, but that won't be enough if the town gets flooded with Grimm."

Ruby said, "I know Isaac that's why I'll call Jaune and his team to come and help protect the town."

Terra said, "You have two weeks to pack for the trips. Try and pack for at least three weeks."

Ruby said, "Sounds like a plan we'll leave the day after the Winter Formal." Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby woke up the day after the auditions for the play and when she got out of bed she felt liquid dripping down her legs. She looked at her leg and saw blood dripping down her leg. She screamed immediately waking up Lily who came running to her sister's room.

Lily said, "I swear if she has transformed again. I'm going to kill someone!" She eventually arrived at her sister's room she immediately knew what was wrong just by looking at Ruby's leg. She calmed down happy to see her sister still well her sister.

Lily said nonchalantly, "Welcome to womanhood little sister."

Ruby said panicked, "Why are you so calm Lily!? I'm bleeding from my...uh…" She looked down not having the guts to say what she needed to.

Lily said, "Calm down Ruby. You're just going through your period it's natural for a girl to bleed from there during her period. Come on let's head into the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Ruby reluctantly followed her older sister to the bathroom as she explained how to deal with her first period. It was rather awkward for Ruby, but Lily didn't think anything of it. Ruby had an idea of what she had to deal with during her period. She did grow up with an older sister, so she was well aware of what happens during this time of the month.

She muttered grumpily, "This week going to be hell isn't it?"

Lily said, "Yeah pretty much don't worry your first is usually the worst of them all." Lily helped her sister get ready for school. She did feel bad for her sister, but at least now this will show him how hard girls have it. Her brother was by no means disrespectful of women, but like most teenage boys he had his moments of saying girls had it easier.

Lily dropped Ruby off at school early, so she could check the list with who had what role in the play.

When Ruby checked the lost she couldn't believe what she saw she had gotten the role of the princess.

She bit her lip, "Why me? I can't perform in front of a bunch of people." She looked at who was playing the princes. She groaned, "It had to be those two didn't it?" The prince of the land was Miles and the prince of the ocean was Oscar. Those two really get into their characters during their performances. Sometime even going as far as acting like their characters outside of drama class. Ruby sighed as she headed to her first period avoiding anyone who tried to talk to her.

Yang eventually arrived as well and greeted, "Congratulations on getting one of the lead roles in the play Ruby."

Ruby snapped, "Don't remind me Yang. I'd rather have a backstage position like you."

Yang flinched slightly, "You don't need to get snappy at me Ruby. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Something wrong Ruby?"

Ruby looked down, "I don't want to talk about Yang."

Yang said, "If you say so Ruby. Anyways did you talk to Jaune yet?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah he, Nora, Ren, and Ironwood going to meet us at the police station today after school."

Yang said in a very teasing , "Alright so you excited to see your boyfriend again?"

Ruby said angrily, "He is not my boyfriend Yang!"

Yang laughed, "Sure and you getting upset after he left was just coincidence. Who knows maybe he'll go to the dance with you?"

Ruby blushed, "He isn't even a student at school here, so he wouldn't even be able to come to the dance if he wanted to. Besides I don't even plan on going to the dance."

Yang asked, "Why not? It'll be a lot of fun."

Ruby said seriously , "I'm not going because in case you forgot we have a long trip to go on the day after the dance. We need to be fully rested before we leave on our trips."

Yang rolled her eyes, "I haven't forgotten Ruby. You really need to learn to loosen up and have fun. Listen you've been acting like ice princess lately what's bothering you Ruby?"

Ruby said coldly, "That's none of your business Yang."

Yang said, "Okay now I know something is wrong. Listen you can either tell me willingly or I can force it out of you."

Ruby looked away she knew Yang wasn't bluffing she'd find a way to get her to talk by any means necessary.

She frowned, "Fine I'm scared okay."

Yang asked, "What are you scared of?"

"I've….been going through mental changes lately. I'm sure you noticed it by now." She answered reluctantly.

Yang nodded, "So I've noticed. You've been wearing more dresses and skirts lately. Have their been other changes?"

Ruby nodded, "I...I….I've been looking at guys more. Thoughts like oh he's cute or he's so handsome have been popping up in my mind a lot lately. At home I've slipping into Ruby's habits and personality a lot."

Yang frowned, "I can imagine why that would bother you."

Tears started to fall from Ruby's eye, "I….I'm scared that eventually my identity will slip away leaving only Ruby. I...I don't know what to do."

Yang frowned, "No matter what you'll still be my friend and I'm sure the others feel the same way."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Yang that means a lot to me."

Yang smiled, "You're welcome Ruby. A lot of stuff has happened to you lately. I know it's stressful. Which is why I think you should go to the dance. You need to just have some fun for a change."

Ruby sighed, "I know Yang, but you know I can't dance. If I went to the dance it'd be a repeat of the dance at beacon minus Jaune putting on a dress."

Yang shrugged, "At least it'll be entertaining. Anyways class is starting soon talk to you later." The rest of the day went by normally until drama class that is.

The teacher said, "Everyone has been assigned their roles in the play. Will the prince of the land please step up to the front of the room?" Miles went up to the front of the room. He had short brown crew cut, green eyes, and slightly pale skin. He was about 5' 4' and he wore a brown long sleeve shirt with a pair of khakis and white sneakers. He was very formal with the teachers and most people considered him the Ultimate teacher's pet.

He said to the teacher, "Thank for giving me the honor of playing the Prince of the Land, . I'll give it my all when performing."

nodded, "Very good Miles. Now will my Prince of the Sea please come up."

Oscar walked to the front of the class. He had blonde hair down to just above his shoulders with eyes as blue as the sea. He was about 5' 6' and wore a blue long sleeve shirt with jeans and white shoes. He was the school's . Plenty of girls would love to go on a date with him. Oscar had said many times he planned to be an actor and that he would win an Oscar one day. Whenever he was assigned a role in a play he would go deep into character. He also was the guy that flirted with pretty much every girl in school just for the thrill of it. He'd broken more heart than anyone could count.

He said, "Its only natural I'd get a lead role such as this. I'm destined for greatness." He winked at the girls in class causing most of the girls in class to faun over him. It was almost like he had them under a spell."

said, "Next would my wizard please come to the front of the room." Ruby thought back to names on the list the wizard going to be played by someone named Tom. Ruby didn't really know much about the guy other than he had just started at this school this year. Ruby saw him walking to the front he had short black hair and was probably about 6 feet tall. She couldn't get a look at his face until he faced the class up front. When she saw his face a chill went down her spine. He had yellow eyes that seemed to stare into one's soul. Ruby wanted to believe that he was just wearing yellow colored contacts, but something told her that wasn't the case. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with matching pants and shoes. She was so caught up in her worries she didn't hear what he had said.

said, "Now will our princess of light please come up." Ruby didn't move for a second before realizing he was talking about her.

She went up to the front of the class

.She asked nervously , "Um... are you certain you want me to be the princess? I don't think I'm up to the task."

He said. "Nonsense your audition was amazing I know you'll make the perfect person to play our princess." Ruby wasn't sure how to reply and just stood there quietly. The teacher continued, "You four will be the stars of our play. Rhersals will start after we get back from break after the winter formal. For the rest of this week and up until the formal we shall be working on set pieces, backgrounds, and costumes. Today we'll be going down to the art room and working with 's class to paint the backgrounds which they have generously started for us. Please grab your bags and head down to the art room." Everyone started packing up their bags. Ruby started to head black to her seat when was stopped by Oscar.

He greeted already in character, "My apologizes for blocking your path my fair princess. Shall I help you carry your bags?"

Ruby said a bit annoyed, "No thank you Oscar. I can carry my ba…" Before she could continue she immediately grabbed her hip and whimpered. She felt a bad cramp coming on. It only got worse as she held onto her hip she collapsed on the ground from the severe pain the cramp was giving her. She'd fallen unconscious. Oscar called to the teacher and told him that Ruby had collapsed. The teacher told Oscar and Miles to take her down to the nurse. The two boys didn't argue as Oscar helped Ruby up while Miles brought her bags down to the nurse.

Oscar said, "Looks like the princess already needs the help of the princes." Miles rolled his eyes. Eventually they arrived at the nurse and laid Ruby down on the bed in the nurse's office. After about an hour Ruby woke up in the nurse's office.

She asked, "What happened? Why am I in the nurse's office?"

The nurse saw that Ruby had woken up, "You passed out from a severe cramp and exhaustion during drama class. Your classmates Oscar and Miles brought you down here. By the looks of it your on your first period aren't you?"Ruby blushed but nodded. The nurse continued, "Its just as I thought then. Although I've never seen anyone whose cramp was so bad it caused them to pass out. I think it's best if we send you home for today. I don't want you forcing yourself to go through classes while trying to ignore the pain it'll only make things worse and can lead to more severe health issues later on. Make yourself comfortable your sister will be here shortly in order to take you home." Ruby didn't argue and decided to wait for Lily to come and take her home.

Meanwhile to the far west of the town Winter had found herself in some sort of snow temple. She remembered investigating some strange energy signals back in Atlus. She had found the source of the energy, but when she got close she was blinded by a light. When she woke up she'd found herself in the temple. Her scroll was picking up a similar signal to the one she was investigating back in Atlus deeper into the temple. Once she arrived at the source she saw what looked like a snowflake pendant in a glass case sitting on a pedestal. She decided it was best to leave the case be for now knowing it most likely was booby trapped. She tried to contact the General but she had no signal in the temple. She thought it was best to remain in the area for now. That necklace was important that much she was sure of someone would eventually come and try to get it. As of right now the best plan was to wait for someone to come for the necklace as it was the only way to contact someone. She decided to try and head to the temple's entrance having left a trail of joe to get to the necklace. She was hoping to find someone who knew about the temple. Thankfully she had enough food with her to last a few weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

After Ruby had gone home from school after her torturous first day of her first period she just relaxed at home until it was time to meet up with Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

Lily said, "Ruby are you feeling better now?"

She nodded, "I feel a lot better than I did before."

Lily said, "That's good anyways we have to head to the meeting place to speak with Jaune and everyone else." Ruby nodded and got off the couch she had been resting on and grabbed Crescent Rose from the side of the couch and headed out the door with Lily to go meet with the others. After a few minutes they arrived at the station and were greeted by Jaune.

Ruby saw him and smiled, "Thanks for coming back on short notice Jaune."

He said, "No problem besides we weren't making much progress in investigating Patch island we couldn't even find a ride there and well we didn't exactly feel like swimming across the ocean to get there."

Ruby giggled, "I can't imagine that'd be fun."

Jaune chuckled, "No it wouldn't anyways so you needed to talk about something."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I'll explain once everyone is here. So where is Nora and Ren?"

Jaune said, "They're inside right now waiting for everyone to come. Let's head inside." Ruby nodded and followed Jaun inside. When they got inside they saw Nora bugging Ren about wanting to explore the city. Ren simply sighed at Nora's excitement.

Jaune said, "Hey guys I want you to meet well this world's Ruby."

Nora ran up to Ruby, "Jaune are you sure this isn't the Ruby we know. I don't see anything different."

Jaune said, "She may look like the Ruby we know, but that's only because the bracelet she has on transformed her into the Ruby we know. Although from what I've seen she is pretty similar in personality, so they are pretty much the same person just with different memories I guess."

Ruby said, "Jaune is right about that I may look like her, but we've had different experiences the Ruby you know and me." They chatted amongst themselves until the others arrived. Once everyone arrived Ironwood called for everyone's attention.

He ordered, "Ruby what progress have you made on locating the other transformation items."

Ruby said, "We've located the item thanks to the help of the guardians. The two remaining items are to the far west and far east of the town hidden in a temple."

Ironwood said, "What is your plan of action for getting these items?"

She continued, "Yang and I are going to split up and partner with one of the guardians to go and collect the items."

"When do you plan to leave?" Ironwood asked.

"We plan on leaving at the end of next the night after the school's dance. It will give us time to prepare for the long journey." Ruby explained.

Jaune asked, "What did you need me, Ren, and Nora to do?"

"While Yang and I are gone I need you guys to stay here and protect the town." Ruby answered.

Violet added coldly, "Yes because a certain General's men just stand around leaving others to do their job."

Ironwood glared at Violet, but decided to not say anything, "You'll also be going undercover at Ruby's school. Our intel tells us Salem sent one of her men undercover at your school."

Jaune said, "Alright the three of us will stay and protect the town while you guys are gone."

Ruby smiled at Jaune, "Thank you so much Jaune."

He said, "No problem Ruby. I'm glad to help."

Yang said, "By the way Ruby I've been thinking we should probably come up with nick names for ourselves."

Ruby asked, "Why do you say that?

Yang said, "Well we're getting close to completing our team which means we'll be going to Remnant soon. After we save the original Team RWBY wouldn't having 8 people with the same names get confusing."

Ruby said, "I guess you have a point, but what should we call ourselves then?"

Lily suggested, "Well you could by Hikari."

Jaune asked, "Hikari? Sounds like a different language to me."

Lily said, "That's because it is a different language Jaune. It means light in Japanese."

Jaune said, "Oh...okay."

Ruby said, "I guess I could go by Hikari, but what about you Yang?"

She answered, "I can go by Laura that's what my parents would've named me had I been born a girl."

Jaune's jaw dropped, "Wait you weren't born a girl? So you were a guy before?"

Hikari and Yang sweatdropped they'd forgotten they hadn't told Jaune about that.

Laura said, "Er uh yeah...I guess we forgot to mention it last time."

Jaune said, "Wait Hikari is it the same for you?"

Hikari's face was bright red, "Er...umm...yeah." She swore she could hear his heartbreak. "I am so so so sorry Jaune. A lot of stuff was going on and I didn't find the time to tell you." She apologized while rapidly bowing. She was thankful she'd decided to wear a shirt and pants today, so she didn't have to worry about the others seeing her panties.

Jaune said, "I uh let's just move onto something else now shall we?"

Hikari nodded, "Right you guys should probably go shopping for some regular clothes to blend in here. Well you're armor kind of makes you guys stick out like a sore thumb."

Jaune said, "Right so do you guys know a good place to buy clothes here?"

Lily said, "Yeah we have a big clothing store in town. I can take you guys there, so why don't you guys head outside and I'll meet you a the red van in the parking lot. The members of Team JNR began to head outside, but Laura stopped Ren.

She asked, "Ren can you do me a favor once your back from clothes shopping?"

He asked, "Uh what is it?"

Laura said, "Listen our school's Winter Formal is coming up and well Hikari needs to learn how to dance. Could you maybe give her a few lessons since you taught your whole team how to dance in sync with each other at beacon's dance." Ren simply nodded. Laura thanked him before giving him her contact information so they could talk later.


	16. Chapter 16

After school Jaune and the others were at the location that the duel would take place and well Jaune was sweating bullets.

He said out loud, "How stupid can I be?! I agreed to some kind of fight without knowing what it was. Why did I agree to this?"

Laura said, "I'd say it's obvious. You did it to 'save the princess.' I'll bet you like Hikari am I right?"

Jaune stuttered, "Sh...shut up. I...uhh...well… she is a dude of course I don't like him."

Laura laughed, "Oh yeah well then why are you blushing?"

Jaune said, "Um...because it's hot out here that's all."

Laura said sarcastically , "Oh yeah 50 degrees is really hot."

Jaune said, "Oh whatever where is this guy? He should be here by now." Just as he said that Oscar arrived with fencing armor on. He tossed down another set of fencing armor along with a fencing sword.

Oscar said, "Suit up Naive for now we shall see who is worthy of taking the princess to the Winter Ball." Jaune knew he didn't have a choice in the matter and put on the fencing armor over his clothes. He could do this fencing is nothing compared to fighting Grimm. Hikari had explained the rules of fencing to him during lunch. All he had to do was poke Oscar in the chest 3 times.

Laura was the referee, "Alright combatants let's have a fair fight. The first one to poke the other in the chest three times wins." The two bowed to each other and the duel commenced. Oscar immediately charged at Jaune aiming for his chest. Jaune tuck and rolled out of the way and got behind Oscar. Jaune landed to hit Oscar in the chest once. Laura told them to move back to their starting points. The two did so and then they started again. Oscar charged at Jaune head on his weapon aimed his stomach by instinct Jaune reached for his shield, but realized he didn't have it with him and Oscar landed a hit. They reset once again and the next match Jaune won. And then the match after that Oscar won.

Laura said, "This is the tie breaker whoever wins this rounds gets to take Hikari to the Winter Ball. You may begin." Oscar charged at Jaune like a wild animal, but Jaune managed to land the final hit.

Laura said, "Jaune Arc is the winner!"

Jaune said, "Now leave Hikari alone Oscar."

Oscar growled, "This isn't over Naive the princess' heart will be mine one day!" He stormed off in anger.

Hikari said, "Um thank you for standing up for me Jaune."

Jaune chuckled nervously, "No problem I guess. Anyways we should head home for now I guess."

Hikari nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Laura smirked, "Right not to mention Hikari you have a dance lesson when we get home provided by Ren."

Hikari squeaked, "What? Why?"

Laura answered, "Because if you're going to the dance you need learn how to dance especially if you're going with Jaune."

Hikari pouted, "I doubt Jaune was serious about when he fought Oscar."

Jaune cringed, "Yeah I wasn't being serious about the whole bet thing." Hikari gulped not liking where this was going. The group of friends headed home.

Meanwhile back in Remnant Salem was receiving a report from one of her scouts on Earth.

Salem said, "Report to me your findings scout."

The scout saluted, "Yes Lady Salem! It seems the huntresses have discovered the location of the other two transformation items."

Salem said, "Where are the other transformation items?"

"It seems that the item that holds Weiss' aura is in a temple on a mountain far west of the town and the item with Blake's aura is also in a temple Far East of the town." The scout explained.

Salem said, "And have the huntresses gone to collect the items yet?"

"No Lady Salem it seems they're waiting until after the school's winter ball to leave and collect the items. They plan on splitting into two groups. The girl with the silver eyes will travel with guardian of the air to collect Blake's item. While the other huntress will travel to the mountain that holds Weiss' item along with the guardian of the earth." He continued to explain.

"What of the town? Are they leaving it unguarded?" Salem asked.

The scout shook his head, "No they called in backup from this world. I believe they were called Team JNR. They will be staying in the town along with the guardian of shadow to protect the town."

Salem said, "Very we'll keep up your surveillance of the teams." The scout nodded and left.

Salem smirked, "Why don't we send them a little welcoming party?"

Emerald who was in the room during the report spoke up, "Lady Salem permission to speak?"

Salem granted, "Granted speak your mind Emerald."

Emerald said, "Lady Salem I'd like to voulenteer to travel to the other world and destroy one of the transformation items."

Salem said with a crooked smile, "Very well then you are to go to the other world and destroy the item that holds Blake's aura. Should the huntress get in your way. Show no mercy."

Emerald said, "Yes of course Lady Salem. I'll be off then." Emerald went to prepare for the trip to the other world.

Mercury asked, "Well Lady Salem what do you to do about the other item? Mind if I join Emerald on her trip? I'll destroy the item that holds the Ice Princess' aura."

Salem said, "Very well Mercury you will travel to the other world and destroy the remaining item in the mountain temple. Do not fail me Mercury."

Mercury smirked, "Failure isn't in my dictionary. Besides this gives me another chance to beat down on Blonide." He left the area and went to pack as well.

Back in Starlight Hikari had just finished her dance lesson with Ren and well let's just say RWBY Chibi wasn't lying when it showed how serious Ren gets when teaching people how to dance. Hikari went up to her room and saw Nora outcold drooling over her homework. Hikari's best guess was that she had fallen asleep from boredom of doing regular high school homework. Nora wasn't exactly one to study seriously. She'd prefer running a hundred miles rather than do homework. Hikari wondered where Nora got all her energy from in the show. Hikari had thankfully already finished her homework for the day so she decided to relax for the rest of the day or at least that was her plan until Lily barged into the room with a big grin on her face.

Lily said, "Hey little sis I hope you didn't have any plans for the rest of the day."

Hikari sighed, "I was just planning to relax for the rest of the day. Although looks like you have other plans for us."

She nodded, "Indeed I do. I'm taking you, Nora, and Laura dress shopping for the winter ball."

Hikari said, "Why can't I just wear Ruby's Prom dress?"

Lily said, "Because it doesn't match the dress code the school has set up for the ball. It's too short besides it doesn't really match a Winter Ball theme now does it?"

Hikari pouted, "Yeah I know that Lily. Alright let me wake up Nora and then we'll go." Lily nodded and headed downstairs. If Hikari was still Kai he would've dreaded going dress shopping. He didn't mind going with his sister sometimes, but he usually ended up carrying all her bags. She was hoping that didn't happen now. It was weird for her, but she was actually looking forward to dress shopping. This scared her after everything was dealt with would she be too deep into this girly persona she was developing to break free from it? She shook her head now wasn't the time to worry about that. She went and woke Nora up and told her about the plan to go shopping and Nora happily agreed.


	17. Dress Shopping

Hikari, Nora, Laura , and Lily were at the clothing store trying to find dresses for the Winter Ball.

Lily said, "Alright girls let's find you guys the perfect dress for the Winter Ball. So what kind of style do you guys want to go for with your dresses?"

Hikari titled her head, "Styles? What do you mean styles? Isn't there only like two types of dresses short and long?"

Lily said, "Oh my naíve little sister you have a lot to learn about dresses."

"Um….okay. I honestly have no idea what I want to get for the ball. I'd like something simple not really extravagant." Hikari said.

Laura teased, "Are you sure about that? I mean you wanna look cute for your date at the ball with Jaune."

Hikari's face was red, "I'm not going to the ball with Jaune as a date."

Laura said, "I'm not so sure about Hikari. I mean he fought Oscar to go with you to the dance."

Hikari pouted, "He only did that because Oscar was being a pervert. He wasn't serious about that bet. I'm still not happy that I was some sort of prize for them after the fight."

Lily said, "Then what are you going to do at the Winter Ball?"

Hikari said, "I'll probably just do what Ruby did at Beacon's dance. I'll just kind of watch everyone dancing. I'm not great at social gatherings you know that Lily."

Lily sighed, "Either way you still need a nice dress for the ball. Since you don't know what you wanna get Nora and Laura can pick out their dresses and then you can see what kind of dress you wanna get."

Hikari said, "Alright that's fair I suppose." For about the next 45 minutes Hikari was watching Laura and Nora trying on various dresses until the two of them decided what they were going to wear to the Ball. Laura as expected wasn't exactly a fan of wearing a dress, but she couldn't back out of going to the ball after she pushed for Hikari to go the ball. Laura had decided on Yellow dress with a dragon pattern through out the dress along with matching formal boots. Nora had gone for a pink and white dress that went down the average distance of a dress along with pink 3 inch heels.

Lily said, "Well Hikari looks like it's your turn now. Have you decided what kind of dress you want to get? I saw you looking at a few earlier while we were browsing."

Hikari sighed, "Not really I mean I want something simple that doesn't restrict movement. Just in case something happens at the dance."

Lily said, "Oh well if you don't know what you want to get I guess that means I get to choose out your dress and I think I know the perfect dress. I saw it while we were looking around. Wait right here I'll be back in a flash." Lily ran off to get the dress she had picked out. After a few minutes she came back with a simple black dress that had a red rose pattern on it. She also had a pair of small one inch heels.

Hikari said, "Um...are you sure that's what I should wear?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah I'm sure of it. Not only does it have the usual color scheme of your regular clothes, but it also matches your charm bracelet."

Hikari sighed and took the clothes into the changing room and tried the dress on. Once she had it on it for her perfectly as did the shoes. She was thankful Lily went easy on the heels and didn't get her like four inch heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and she had to admit she looked really cute in the dress. Maybe she should wear clothes like this more often. She shook her head she didn't want to go and start wearing full dresses everyday. She was happy with her tomboyish wardrobe. Although lately she was starting to feel well kind of bland to the other girls in school. Almost every girl in school had something about their clothes that made them stand out in a good way. They all had something unique to the their clothing even if they were mainly either very girly or tomboyish, but they all added their own flare to the clothes that made them look prettier. Every girl in school were very pretty and stood out. While she on the other hand in her own opinion was just boring. Ugh the stupid hormones were getting to her head again. She shook it off and left the changing room to show everyone how the outfit looked.

Once she left the changing room she saw her friends waiting for her. "So um….how do look?" She asked nervously.

Laura was the first to respond, "I'd say it looks great on you. Lily picked out the perfect outfit."

Hikari blushed, "Um...thank you Laura."

Laura said, "You're welcome Hikari anyways I think we have everything we need for the dance. We should probably head home."

Everyone headed home after paying for their dresses. On the way home Hikari was thinking about how she had been acting lately. Why was she concerned about how she looks in comparison to the other girls at school? When all the craziness started she didn't really care about how she looked in comparison to others. All of the sudden she is trying to find the perfect outfit to wear to school everyday. Was she scared that the other girls would make fun of her if she wasn't wearing the perfect outfit? She sighed all these mental changes scared her a lot. Not to mention she wasn't even acting much like Ruby. She wasn't sure if that was good thing or a bad thing. The good thing about it is that she has less of a chance of losing her identity and just becoming Ruby Rose. The bad thing about it is that would she wasn't sure if she could really be a good leader for her team.


	18. Memories

The day had finally come the Winter Ball was tonight and well to say the very least Hikari was nervous about it for multiple reasons. One reason was the fact it was her first dance she was ever going not to mention she is going as a girl. Another reason was well Oscar she had spoken with Jaune and they both decided to just go as friends and she was sure Oscar would get angry at Jaune or as he has been calling him naive thinking Jaune did something to make her upset and try to drag her away again.

She sighed and said to herself, "Why did I agree to go to this dance? I'm pretty sure I'll do the same thing Ruby did at Beacon's dance. I honestly would not be surprised if something bad happened at the dance. I think I'll hide Crescent Rose in my gym bag and leave it at school in case of emergency." She didn't like the idea of sneaking a weapon into school, but she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen at the dance and it certainly won't be a good thing. She decided to start getting ready for the school day.

Meanwhile with Isaac at his home he was preparing for the school day as well. After changing into his clothes for the school day he looked at tuxedo hanging in his closet scoffed. He really did not want to go to the dance, but he didn't have much of a choice in doing so his father's telescope production company was funding the dance just as they do every year. Thanks to this he had to be the face of his dad's company at the dance because his father was too damn busy to come and show his face at the dance leaving Isaac to take his place. There had been many times he's wished that he was raised in another family. Ever since he was 13 his dad had taught him every damn thing about how to run his business even though Isaac didn't care to learn about it at all. His father had taught him how to build the telescopes his company produces, how to market the telescopes, how to act at a formal business meal, how to manage the company's budget, and to set up a schedule. Not once did his father ask him if he wanted to learn this stuff. All his father did was force Isaac into learning the family business. Isaac's mother had tried time and again to tell Isaac's father to stop forcing everything onto his son, but sadly she never succeeded in doing so. Isaac father's answer to every attempt his mother made to convince him not to force everything into Isaac resulted in the same answer, "He needs to learn to be a man and handle big responsibilities." Eventually his mother and father divorced, but Isaac didn't like thinking about that divorce.

Isaac sighed and said to himself, "My dad's stupid motto is the reason why I refuse to tell him that I'll turn into Weiss eventually. My dad wouldn't approve it one bit. I hate lying to Kai and the others about telling him about it, but my dad would have no part in that. He'd immediately file a freaking restraining order against my friends making it impossible for me to see them." Isaac gave a soft chuckle, "They might be crazy, but they're still my best friends or rather my only friends." He sighed thinking back to how he first met Kai. It certainly was strange as to how they met. He first met Kai when they were in elementary school. Kai ever since elementary school had been a very quiet kid. He didn't really talk to anyone other than his family. It was most likely because up until high school one could easily mistake Kai for a girl due to his appearance. He thought back to the day they first met.

Young Isaac was in the school's playground sitting at one of the tables by the playground. He was putting together a toy telescope his father gave him as a gift. A young kid came running towards the table the kid judging by their appearance was most likely a girl. From the glimpse Isaac got of the girl she long light brown hair and had blue eyes. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and sneakers. As the girl was running she tripped on her own two feet and managed to slam her head onto bench Isaac was sitting at causing the table to shake and the telescope he was putting together to break.

Isaac yelled at the girl, "STUPID GIRL! You broke the toy my daddy gave me! You better pay me back for it."

The girl started crying after Isaac yelled at her. Isaac felt kinda bad for making her cry. His father always told him to respect girls and he should never make them cry.

Isaac said semi-apologetically, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Isaac was expecting a response from the girl, but she just kept crying. The other students started gathering around and saw what they perceived as Isaac bullying a girl.

One of the girls in the group, "Hey! Isaac made a girl cry! He's a big bully!"

Isaac tried to defend himself, "N...no it's not what it looks like. She just tripped and hit the bench."

Another kid said, "Yeah right then why is your hand in a fist?"

Isaac had forgotten he had formed a fist after the girl broke the toy his father gave him. He didn't know what to do. Soon the teacher came over and saw what was going on.

The teacher frowned at Isaac, "Isaac it's only the third day of school and you hurt one of your classmates that's very naughty Isaac."

Isaac said, "B...but I didn't hurt her I promise I didn't."

The teacher said, "The way things look say otherwise. You'll be coming with me to the Principal's office." Isaac was about to cry himself when something he never expected happened the girl spoke up.

She said weakly, "No Isaac didn't hurt me. I was just too clumsy and broke his toy. If anyone should get in trouble it's me."

The teacher sighed, "I'll let this slide for now you two, but Kai if you are saying its your fault you have to write an apology letter to Isaac. Am I understood?" The girl now known as Kai nodded. "Alright Kai come with me to the nurse's office so we can heal up your boo boo okay?" Kai nodded and followed the teacher.

Now back in present time Isaac had a small smile on his face. "He really was a fool. I was the one who threw the first punch not him and yet he still took the blame. He certainly is weird, to think I wouldn't even learn that he was guy until middle school." He looked at the clock and started heading to school. He couldn't be late to class especially if he wanted to keep his perfect attendance.


	19. A Winter Brawl

Thankfully classes went by smoothly the day of the Winter Ball. After school Hikari and her friends went home and started getting ready for the dance tonight. Ren and Jaune were the first to finish getting ready for the dance. The two of them were wearing similar outfits the only real difference was the color. Ren was wearing a dark green tuxedo with a red bow tie with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Jaune was wearing a black tuxedo with a red trim along with a red bow tie as well, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

Lily saw the two of them and smiled, "You two look good in those outfits. Anyways let's head into the car, so I can drop you two off first."

Jaune asked, "Hey why are you dropping us off now? Shouldn't we wait for Nora and Hikari?"

Lily said, "Sorry, but we don't have room in the car for me to drop all of you off at once right now. Besides you two have to wait to see them in their dresses." Jaune sighed after staying here for the past few days he learned it's pointless to argue with Lily. Jaune and Ren got into Lily's car so she could drop the two of them off.

Meanwhile with Hikari she and Nora were finishing getting ready for the dance. Hikari had just taken her shower and was drying herself off.

She said, "Nora the bathroom is all yours." Nora ran into the bathroom to take her shower. Hikari finished drying herself off and was looking at her dress on the bed. She couldn't believe that she was willingly going to wear a dress. Although yes it was a very simple dress she couldn't help, but be embarrassed about wearing it to the dance. She wasn't planning on dancing much mainly because she was worried about embarrassing herself. Ren did teach her how to dance, but she was still too scared to it in front of a bunch of kids in school. She shook her head now wasn't the time for having second thoughts about going. Her ticket was already paid for, so she couldn't back out now. She started putting on her dress for the dance.

Meanwhile with Ren and Jaune the two of them had arrived early and saw that Isaac and Philip were already there.

Philip was the first to notice that the two of them had arrived and greeted them.

"Jaune, you and Ren are early the dance doesn't start for another hour." He said.

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah I guess we are pretty early. Lily had to drop the two of us off now since she can't fit all four of us in her car right now. Besides Nora and Hikari aren't ready yet, so she dropped the two of us off first."

Isaac said, "If you two are here now you might as well give us a hand with some final touches to the area."

Jaune said, "Alright what do you need us to do?"

Isaac said, "Just help us put food on the snack table okay?" Jaune and Ren nodded.

Jaune asked, "So Isaac why are you and Philip here so early setting up for the dance? Doesn't the school have a student council or the teachers set all this up?"

Isaac grunted annoyed , "My dad is sponsoring the dance, and since he is too damn busy I have to help set everything up in order to keep the Starstrike company name looking good."

Jaune said, "Oh right your dad owns a big telescope production company. Wow...you really are like Weiss with your dad owning a big company."

Isaac growled, "Shut up will ya? I don't feel like hearing about that right now."

Jaune said, "Oh uh sorry." He turned to look at Philip, "So what are you doing here early? Did Isaac ask for your help?"

Philip nodded, "Yeah he had a lot of stuff he needed to do, so he asked if I could lend a hand. I didn't really have anything to do today, so I agreed to lend him a hand."

Ren said, "The four of you seem to be close friends."

Philip said, "I guess you could say that. All of us have known each other since middle school. Although we weren't as close as we are now. It's kind of funny you guys kind of played a role in all four of us becoming friends."

Jaune asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He answered, "Well you see in our world everything that happens in your world is a show."

Jaune said, "Wait you mean as a TV show seriously?"

Philip nodded, "Yeah I thought Hikari had already told you guys."

Jaune said, "No she hasn't told us about that."

Philip said, "Maybe while Laura and Hikari are getting the other transformation items we can show you….actually then again maybe we shouldn't."

Jaune asked, "Why not?"

Philip bit his lip, "It might bring up some uh...bad memories. Anyways the other students should be arriving soon, so I think we're good to just relax now. " Jaune wasn't really sure what he meant, but decided to leave it be. The students and chaperones started to arrive one by one. Some of guest were coming in pairs. Jaune only recognized a few people that came in. He saw Miles from drama class arrive with some random girl from class. More and more people began to come in and much to Jaune's displeasure he heard a familiar and annoying voice. Oscar came in and immediately confronted him.

Oscar said, "Naive where is the princess she was supposed to be coming with you or did she come to her senses and learn that you aren't worthy of being her date to the ball?"

Jaune growled, "We're just friends that's all, but you don't seem to get that message."

Oscar countered, "Lies! If you are just friends why do I always see you sitting on the bus with her?"

Jaune said without thinking , "Because we live in the same house."

Oscar gasped, "What!? Why do you share the princess' castle? Have you seduced her with dark magic!?" Philip noticed Jaune's hand balling into a fist and decided to step in.

"Calm down the both of you. Listen Oscar the only reason Jaune is staying with Hikari is because he is a family friend. Ren, Nora, and Jaune live with Hikari and her cousin Lily. There is nothing more to it." Philip explained.

Oscar said, "Hmph very well then I shall ask the princess if she speaks the truth and to confirm your claim." Oscar left the group and went to go get something to eat while waiting for Hikari to arrive.

Jaune said, "Thanks for that Philip I wasn't thinking straight when I was talking to him. I just can't stand him."

Philip said, "Its fine Jaune, but you can't let him get under your skin. All that will lead to is trouble. As you saw with your duel if he sets his eyes on a prize he'll do whatever it takes to get it especially if it's a girl he likes."

Jaune sighed, "I need to get some punch." Jaune left to get something to drink. After about ten minutes Hikari finally arrived along with Nora. The two of them were ?wearing the dresses they had picked out.

Nora went up to Ren with speed she should not be able to reach while wearing a dress.

She greeted excitedly, "Hey guys what's up?" Ren was about to answer when a energetic song started to play. She interrupted, "Oooooh I love this song let's dance Ren." She grabbed his arm and pulled Ren out to the dance floor.

Hikari went up to her friends and greeted, "Um….hi guys. Sorry Nora and I are late. We got stuck in traffic on our way here."

Philip said, "No problem Hikari."

Laura came up from behind from Philip she seemed to have a small bag with her, "Hey little sis you look great in your dress. And is that make up I see on your face?" She added the last part in with a teasing tone.

Hikari blushed, "Um...thank you Laura, but how many times have I asked you not to call me your sister. As for the question about makeup yes I'm wearing some. Lily wouldn't let me leave with out it which is the real reason we were late. I didn't want to wear it and wouldn't let her put it on, but she won in the end."

Laura laughed, "I know not to call you my sister, but it's so much fun to. I mean we are technically related now. And as for the make up it looks good on you." Hikari sighed she had no idea why Laura adjusted to everything so fast.

Hikari just chatted with her friends for most of the night until the slow dance songs started to play. Before the first song she tried to sneak away from everyone sadly the world didn't want to let that happen. On her way to sneak out she bumped into Oscar.

He said, "Ah my fair princess I have been waiting for you. I wish to ask of you something although it seems that it'll have to wait." He bowed, "May I have this dance my fair princess?"

Hikari wanted to say no, but she felt everyone's eyes staring at her and Oscar. She gave in and said, "F...f..fine but just this one." Oscar smiled and got Hikari and himself into a dancing position. He shot a smirk at Jaune in the distance and started to dance. Jaune growled and crushed his cup as Oscar smirked at him. A dark aura started to surround Jaune.

Someone in the shadows smirked evilly, "Now I believe it's time for me to have some fun." The figure threw what looked like black eggs that landed behind Jaune. The eggs seemed to feed off of the the darkness Jaune was giving off and started growing. The eggs became much larger and began to hatch into Beowulves. Hikari seemed to be the first one to notice and pushed away from Oscar and called out to Jaune worried, "JAUNE RUN!" The aura faded away and Jaune heard growling behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a large group of Beowulves behind him. He was in shock from seeing them and got slammed by one of their claws causing him to crash into a wall on the other side of the gym.

The students panicked, "M….MMMONSTERS!"

Ren, Nora, Laura, and Hikari immediately knew what the monsters were.

Laura smiled, "Well Hikari looks like you intuition was right. We have some party crashers. We can't have that now can we?" She grabbed something from her bag that she brought with her to the dance. She pulled out her Ember Celia from the bag and equipped her weapon.

Hikari said, "Laura can you hold the Grimm off long enough for me to get Crescent Rose from my gym locker?"

Laura smirked, "Of course I can you go get Crescent Rose and then we can whoop these Grimm's asses together."

Hikari ordered, "Ren! Nora! I need you guys to get everyone out of here while Laura and I hold off the Grimm. Once everyone is out of the area we'll need your help." Ren and Nora nodded.

Isaac said, "Ren you and Nora follow me. I can show you guys the back exit." Ren and Nora followed Isaac as they led the other guests out of the gym.

Jaune was starting to get up and saw Laura preparing to fight. He immediately pulled out his scroll and summoned his weapons which came crashing through the ceiling of the gym. He grabbed his weapons and went to Laura's side.

Jaune said, "Please tell me those things didn't come from me."

Laura said, "That's what it looked like, but we can't worry about that right now. Help me hold off these Grimm while Hikari gets Crescent Rose." He nodded and unsheathed his sword. He saw Hikari run off into the locker room probably to get her weapon.

Some of the Beowulves started charging at Jaune and Laura while the others went after Ren and Nora's group.

Laura jumped into the air and started firing her bullets at the Grimm though it didn't seem to be doing much. The Beowulves got close to her, but Jaune managed to land a strong slash on some of the Grimm injuring them. The Grimm growled and countered with trying to slash Jaune, but he blocked it with his shield.

Jaune said, "Laura now!" Laura jumped up from right behind Jaune and rapid fired her bullets at the Grimm destroying a few of them. The Grimm just kept coming for some reason.

Laura said, "It'd be real nice if Hikari could come back soon. We need as much help as we can get."

A Grimm snuck up behind the two of them Jaune was about to slashed from behind, but Hikari got back just in time to slice the Grimm that was about to attack Jaune and Laura from behind causing it turn into dust.

Laura said, "Perfect timing, but these Grimm just keep coming we need to find what's causing them to reappear."

Hikari said, "Right, but if we want to find the source of them we need to clear these guys out. I think we need to use our combo to clear these guys out."

Laura said, "Sounds like a plan to me. Jaune get behind Hikari and I unless you want to get burned." Jaune didn't question them and got behind them.

Hikari anchored her feet to the the ground and started spinning her scythe in a circle causing a torrent of rose petals to come out of it. The torrent was pushing the Grimm back, but they were still standing. Laura immediately started rapid firing her bullets into the torrent of rose petals causing them to burst into flames.

The two of them cried out in unison, "Burning Petals!" The combo managed to destroy the rest of the Grimm and they saw what looked like black eggs burst into dust.

The three hunters sighed in relief once the Grimm were destroyed.

Hikari sighed, "So much for a relaxing evening at the dance."

Laura said, "Yeah but I still had fun. Kicking Grimm butt is part of the job."

Jaune frowned , "Uh...yeah. Although we might be in a bit of trouble."

Hikari asked, "What do you mean?" Jaune pointed the gym's wall the fight had left a massive hole in the wall. "Oh crap!" She looked around and saw they had done some serious damage to the gym.

Laura said, "Um let's regroup with Ren and the others. I'm sure the school will understand it was an accident." After that they went a regrouped with Ren, Nora, Philip,and Isaac who had managed to get everyone to safety. Everyone talked for a while about having seen the monsters from Jaune. Luckily they managed to convince everyone that it wasn't Jaune's fault. After a few more minutes everyone headed home.


	20. Winds of Peril and Reunion

The day after the Winter Ball Hikari, Laura, Ventus, and Terra met up with each other at the police station to speak with Ironwood before they left.

"Well you guys sure sound like you had a brawl at the Ball." Ventus said with a smirk.

Terra smacked Ventus on the back of his head, "We don't have time for your stupid jokes Ventus. We're here on serious business."

"Jeez Terra I was just trying to lighten up the mood." The wind guardian said while rubbing where he had been smacked.

The General interrupted, "Indeed this is no time for games this is a mission briefing." Laura merely giggled at Ventus' attempt to lighten the mood. Hikari sighed how Ventus managed to stay so positive at a time like this she'd never know.

Ironwood cleared his throat, "You all have your missions Ventus and Hikari you're off to collect 's transformation item from the wind temple. While the team of Terra and Laura are off to collect 's transformation item from the snow temple." Both teams nodded in understanding.

"I have a request of you while on your missions. I sent two scouts from Remnant to investigate strange energy signals back in Remnant. I lost contact with them some time ago. I believe that the energy signals were portals to your world. Should you locate them have them come here as soon as possible."

Hikari asked, "Of course but would you mind telling us who these scouts were?"

"It was one of my Atlas Specialist and Qrow Branwen."

She bit her lip, "Q...Qrow?" Qrow as in Ruby's uncle Qrow? Normally she'd be excited to meet him, but now that she had Ruby's form she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do so. Qrow was very protective of Ruby and if he found out some random guy had her appearance now she was sure he'd be more than pissed off. Laura knew what her friend was worried about and pat her on the back.

"Ah come on sis I'm sure Qrow will understand if you explain the situation to him heck I'm sure he'd be happy to give you a hand considering the fact that you're trying to save his niece."

"I hope you're right about that Laura. General we'll make sure to tell Qrow and your specialist to come here to the police station if we find them just ask long as you hold up your end of the bargain and locate where the original members of Team RWBY are in Remnant."

"I am a man of my word I assure you of that. May I see your scrolls for a moment?" He asked. Hikari and Laura handed Ironwood their scrolls. He messed with a few settings and handed it back to them. "I've altered your scrolls a bit, so should you get close to their location a signal will show up on your scroll's map to tell you how close you are to them. Now it's time for you to head out the temples are far from the town and you need to get to them as soon as possible." The two teams nodded and got into their transport vehicles and head off to their respective locations.

Meanwhile in the windy canyon a very grumpy Qrow was wandering through the canyon trying to find somewhere to relax preferably a bar to refill his flask. He was stuck in that damn temple for what he guessed was at least two weeks. He was in the chamber with the weird accessory for a few days before the magic in the temple started basically kicking him out the place.

He muttered, "That damn temple seems like it's always changing. I need to find somewhere to rest this wind is a pain in the ass to deal with." He continued muttering to himself until his scroll started beeping like crazy. "This thing better not explode on me." As soon as he opened up his scroll his jaw dropped, "What in the? This signal is similar to Ruby's, but that's impossible she disappeared after the Fall of Beacon. Then again a portal linking two worlds together is supposed to be impossible too. If this signal is right then Ruby got sent to this world after everything that happened. He sighed knowing their was only one way to find out. He transformed into his crow form and started flying towards Ruby's signal.

Meanwhile with Hikari and Ventus they were traveling through the canyon towards the temple. As they were traveling Hikari was simply studying her lines for the play sadly their peace wasn't going to last long. Suddenly the jeep was sent flying through the air launching Hikari and Ventus into the air luckily Ventus managed to create a small platform of air underneath them. The two of them looked below them and saw a large mole like grimm.

Hikari gasped, "That is one massive mole! Ventus we have to take it down."

He said, "Right we can do…" He was interrupted by a massive rock flying towards them knocking them to the ground.

"Ow! Ven I don't know if we can avoid flying rocks and take this thing out."

"We have to try at least." Suddenly more rocks came flying towards them and all the two of them could do was dodge. They needed help and right away at that. Luckily Qrow was close by and saw two teenagers playing dodge rock. He thought to himself, 'What have you gotten yourself into now Ruby?' He dive bombed towards the two teenagers. He began to transform into his human form and opened up his scythe slicing some of the rocks coming towards the two teens in half.

Hikari exclaimed in shock, "Uncle Qrow!? What are you doing here?"

He said, "Now isn't the time to talk. We need to deal with this thing first and I'd appreciate a hand."

"Oh right sorry. Ventus I have a plan can you use your wind to launch the rocks back at the Grimm?"

He nodded, "Yeah but I need one big rock to stun this guy."

She smiled, "Leave that to me and Qrow. Wait for my signal Ven." Ventus nodded.

Hikari said, "Uncle Qrow follow my lead!" Qrow decided it was best not to question it and did so. "What are we doing kiddo?"

"Charge straight ahead with me."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Please just trust me Uncle Qrow!"

He groaned, "Alright if you say so." The two scythe wielder charged straight ahead towards the monster. The mole created a large rock ready to squash the the two of them at once and he fired it at the two.

Hikari ordered, "Split! Ventus send that rock right back at the mole." Ventus and Qrow didn't hesitate and did as they were told. Ventus fired a powerful gust of wind at the rock reflecting the rock right back at the monster stunning it.

Hikari smiled, "Qrow now follow my lead." She and Qrow charged forward in an X pattern slicing the monster into four causing it to dissolve into black dust.

Hikari gave Ruby's trademark grin, "Alright! Nice work team!"

Qrow said, "Alright now that the monster is dealt with you have a lot of explaining to do kiddo."

Hikari bit her lip, "Oh...uh...right."

Ventus noticed Hikari's nervousness and interrupted, "Perhaps we should set up camp for the night and then we can explain."

"Yeah Uncle Qrow I promise I'll explain everything after camp is set up."

Qrow sighed, "Alright but I'll hold you to that." The group of three eventually set up camp and sat down around a campfire.

Qrow said sarcasm obvious, "Alright start explaining now. Last I heard you disappeared after the fall of Beacon. You decide to come here for a vacation?"

She sighed, "No not exactly. Listen I'm not the Ruby you know from Remnant."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My name is Hikari after the fall of Beacon Ruby's aura searched for a match in my world. I met one of the guardians of this world and she gave me an item that held Ruby's aura. After I put on the item I transformed into Ruby which is why I look like Ruby right now." She explained.

Qrow said, "You do realize how unbelievable that story is right?"

She cried desperately, "But it's the truth Qrow I swear. Please believe me."

He said, "Calm down kid I believe you."

Ventus said, "You do?"

He nodded, "Yeah I do. The way she talks is nothing like how my niece does. She talks to….what's the word?"

Ventus said, "Maturely? Is that the word you're looking for?"

He nodded, "Yeah listen I'm not saying my niece isn't grown up, but she has a childish tone when she is talking. So you two mind explaining what you guys are up to? Do you know what happened to my Ruby?"

Hikari said, "Yes we have...a vague idea of where she is. She is sealed away in a red crystal somewhere underground on Patch Island. As for what we're doing out here we are trying to collect the item with Blake's aura to transform one of my friends into Blake. We need to gather the Team RWBY of this world and then we can go to Remnant and free the original Team RWBY from their imprisonment and take out Cinder and Salem."

Qrow said, "Alright then I'll be coming with you two for this quest. I know nothing about you kids, so how can I trust you with my niece's body. Besides the item you're looking for I know where it is in the temple. I was in that temple for some time, so I can help you navigate."

Hikari smiled, "Thanks Qrow we appreciate the help."

Ventus said, "Alright you guys we need to rest up for now we should be able to get to the temple tomorrow as long as we don't run into anymore obstacles." Everyone nodded in agreement and went to sleep.

A/N:

Icy: Okay confession this chapter was written and post for a long time on my DA account I just forgot to update it here. Leave your thoughts on the story so far in the reviews.


End file.
